Lost and Found
by XXXOneOfThePackXXX
Summary: Paul just wanted to relax on Sunday but fate must hate him because a teen happens to get lost in the woods, so of course the pack goes looking for the teen and who they find changes paul's life forever.1st fanfic Caution there's lots of profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost And Found**

Paul's POV:

I was lying on Sam's couch watching TV eating a bag of Doritos. Punk'd was on, you know how Sunday's are there's nothing really on at 1:30 in the morning but you watch the shit anyway because you're bored as hell. They where pranking some chick her name was Avirl Lavirgo something like that. I wouldn't mind tapping her she was kinda hot. Nothing new there.

"Damn she looks pissed." My best friend Jared says walking in the room then sitting on the arm of the chair. I pop another Dorito in my mouth gotta love cool ranch. I laugh celebs can be so stupid sometimes.

"Yea she looks really hot whe-_**RING! RING! RING!**_ The phone rings cutting my sentence off. Who the hell would be calling right now, Sam goes in the kitchen and answers it. I follow to get a Coke because Pepsi to me just goes flat too fast.

"Hello?" Sam asks. I heard the Avirl whatever the hell her last name is chick start cussing out Ashen Kutcher Jared starts laughing, Ashen probably looks like he's bout to piss his pants Jared was laughing so hard!

"Someone is gonna get their ass kicked!" I sing happily at Ashen Kutcher's expense from the kitchen.

"Oh yea he is!" Jared says laughing his ass off.

"Sam where's the damn Coke!" I yell looking at the fridge not finding anything but some nasty ass Pepsi. What the hell Sam, Pepsi!

"We're on our way." Sam says hanging up the phone. "Let's go guys." I look at Sam like he lost his damn mind.

"Why?" I complain. The last thing I wanted to do was go somewhere that wasn't Sam ugly cream couch.

"There's a missing teenager in the woods and elders are having a search party." Ugh stupid people getting lost in the woods on a fucking Sunday don't they have anything else to do?

"I don't see why it's our problem." I mutter earning a oh so scary glare from Sam note the sarcasm.

"Should we get the others to help?" Jared asks ignoring my remark trying to not look as pissed as I was. "No we'll find her easily." Sam replied walking out the door. We walk into the forest I take off my shorts tie them around my ankle and think about how one teenager ruined the rest of my night. Instant phase!

_Ok let's find this dumbass fast I wanna watch Ashen piss off sexy bitches and drink a fucking Coke-I mutter shooting Sam's Pepsi lovin ass a glare._

_Split up we'll be able to cover more ground-__**Sam **__Sure ignore me Screw you, you stupid asshole! Sam rolled his eyes._

We split up and look for the dumbass I went east, Jared searched south and Sam took north. I walk around "dumbass where are you?"

_I doubt the dumbass will answer your calls-__**Jared **__said mentally snickering. I mentally rolled my eyes._

_Don't see you coming up with any ideas-I snapped. Jared didn't response back then I heard a tree branch snap._

_Hey Paul listen you here that-__**Jared**_

I listen and hear faint whispering nearby followed by more sounds of branches being snapped. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" A girl's voice mutters. "Take a short cut through the woods you won't get lost, Ha yea right I'm so STUPID!" she mumbles to herself.

_Paul phase out she's getting closer to you-__**Sam **_I phase out and throw my shorts on following the voice. "I'm such a dum- the girl then knocks right into me.

"Oh I'm so so sorry." She said apologetically. She then looked up and I swear the world stopped spinning and time just stopped she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It felt like metal chords were pulling me towards her, I wanted to be her everything. I wanted to protect her from any harm, just keep her in my arms forever. She was my reason for breathing and where ever she was I wanted to be there standing next to her. She was my world, my life, my reason for living.

Shit did I just imprint! Well that's just so damn peachy just peachy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i forgot to put a disclaimer on the 1st chapter so i DONT own twilight except the characters i make but other then that i own nothing. THANK U TALA.A.K. FOR BEENING THE 1ST PERSON TO REVIEW MY STORY AND PUTTING IT ALL IN CAPS DOES ADD A LITTLE SOMETHING! thank u all for supporting me so here's your next chapter ENJOY!**

Chapter 2:

Jackie's POV:

Ok so I've been leaning up against a wall at my best friend Tori's house, her parents were out of town so she decided to throw a huge ass party. Soulja Boy was blaring through the speakers it started to make my head spin. I wasn't the party type of girl but if my best friend wanted to throw a huge ass party then damnit I'ma supports her cause that's what bestie's do. I get off the wall and start looking for Tori.

"Damn get out the fucking way!" I yell shoving some dancing whore outta my way god why did Tori even invite her… I keep searching for Tori. I spot her right where I left well damn. I shove passed sweaty party people and finally get to Tori she was talking to Gabe, yup the 3 amigos Ha no we're not that corny!

"Tori I'ma get gone." I say. Tori laughs at my grammar.

"Get gone?" she laughs. I roll my eyes. "Why you wanna leave? The party's just getting started! I mean one of the jocks just spiked the punch bowl!" Tori says. Gabe laughs.

"Then I better get some punch."Gabe says leaving. I check my phone ugh its 12:30 I had to get home before my dad finds out I snuck out not gonna be pretty because ever since my mom died in a car accident my dad acts like someone stuck a piece of wood too far up his ass. Tori sees that I'm checking the time and takes my phone.

"Girl chill but if you really want to go home that bad I'll have Gabe drive you home so you don't gotta walk." Tori says with annoyance lacing in her voice.

"No I'll be fine I know a short cut through the woods." Gabe walks back with two empty spiked punch glasses.

"The woods? aren't you scared of monster-sized bears, Hell I bet Jason out there with a damn ski mask on." Ugh like I would let Gabe drive me he drives so fast I bet he crash us into a tree.

"Yea bet those bears still out there from 2 years ago I doubt there dead." Tori says trying to look serious but failing miserably. I start walking to the door with Gabe and Tori following behind me.

"Please I ain't scare of no monster-sized bear and if I see Jason I'll kick his ass." I say throwing fists in the air. I then accidently punch Gabe in the shoulder.

"Ow damn girl save that for Jason." Gabe says rubbing his shoulder. I shake my head.

"See ya." I walk out the door and into the woods I start walking down the trail Caden and me take when we hike. I wonder what time it is. I dig through my pockets searching for my phone and I come up empty. Damnit Tori took my stinking phone! I turn around and see nothing but black oh shit I'm lost. I kept my calm my dad always says crying and freaking out in a bad situation ain't gonna do nothing but waste your energy. So I kept on walking straight ahead and of course I trip over a damn branch. Gee I wonder if this could get any worse…

Caden's POV (12:50am)

I wake up early sit up and lick my lips. Damn my mouth feels so dry. I walk downstairs and go in the kitchen. I open the fridge and take out a Pepsi. I know I know Pepsi? At 1 in the morning well I say fuck off! I walk back upstairs walk past my sister's room Ha she still has the no boys allowed especially you Caden! Sign on her door; didn't she make that when she was 6? I shrug my shoulders. I pressed my ear on her door weird, no talking. Ever since our mom died Jackie would talk in her sleep but I didn't hear anything. I crack open her door to make sure she's ok I mean I'm her older brother it's practically in my job description to be concerned right next to annoying the hell outta her. She wasn't there, what the hell she sneaks out but can't wake me up so I can come with? Revenge is a dish best served cold sis. I call her phone no answer gee ignore my call why don't ya? I run to dad's room and wake him up.

"Caden what the hell why are you waking me up at bloody 1 oh' clock in the fucking morning!" You can see where I get my colorful language from.

"Jackie's gone."Dad snaps up outta bed then runs to Jackie's room then screaming more colorful language. I call Tori if anybody knows where Jackie was it'd be her. _Beep Beep Beeeep!_

"Hey Cay wazzup?" Tori says. I shake my head I could hear the rap music on the other line. Definitely at a party.

"Nothing much sexy how's it is?" She laughs at my poor use of grammar and no we're not dating I just flirt with her because I love her reaction.

"Shut the fuck up Cay!" see she's probably blushing now.

"Where's my sis?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"I don't know she left like 20 minutes ago I told her Gabe would give her a ride but she said she knew a short cut through the woods." Aww shit…

"Kay bye sexy mama." I hang up before she replies, I'ma be in deep shit for that one. Dad already started calling the elders that little eavesdropping –

"Ok we'll meet you there, come on Cay." He looked pissed, let my revenge begin…

Jackie's POV:

I keep walking I'm so lost. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I mutter. While snapping every fucking branch in the damn forest. "Take a short cut through the woods you won't get lost, Ha yea right I'm so STUPID!" I groan. I keep walking straight with my head down trying to watch my footing. "I'm such a dum- I hit something hard and warm…

"I'm so so sorry." I say hoping whatever I bumped into was human and not a monster-sized bear or Jason still pretty sure I could take Jason not sure bout the bear. I look up and see the most beautiful eyes in the world-silver. They held love and adoration weird much? I smirk at him.

"You lost too?" the man laughs that is one beautiful sound.

"No I'm lookin for you; your Dad had a search party." Oh shit

"I'm so dead!" I shout to the heavens. When dad sees me he'll have a coffin waiting. The man laughs again at my expense that beautiful sliver eyed asshole.

"Come on I'll take to your Dad." The man lifted me up in my arms and started walking well that's weird not that I'm complaining.

"I can walk ya know." The man shrugs holding me tighter. My dad soon came to view and he looked pissed and Caden stood right next to him with a shit-eating grin. Then he mouthed revenge what did I do to that lil' bitch well I gotta few words for you Caden Karma's a bitch and what goes around comes around….insert evil laugh.

**Like it? Hate it? let me know REVIEWS=LOVE AND MORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update so here's your next chapter ;D**

Chapter 3:

Paul's POV:

I felt empty and lost as soon as she left my arms, my sun she was gone. Sam and Jared come out of the forest. Sam started talking to who I assumed to be her dad while Jared stood next to me. I looked back at my imprint she was so beautiful, she had curly black hair that went down a few inches passed her shoulders, caramel dark skin a shade lighter than mine, all her curves in the right places and her eyes she had the most beautiful green eyes in the world, she was just so fucking perfect.

"You gonna tap that?" Jared asked nudging my shoulder. Wait, What?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask STILL staring at my imprint she was hugging some guy damn he's so fucking lucky, I'd give anything just to touch her again….

"That chick you gonna hit that?" Jared asks again.

"Jared…I think I just imprinted." I choke god now I know why Sam and Jared are so damned whipped!

"Oh shit…Well congrats man." Jared said patting my back. "You know what's funny a few minutes ago you were calling her a dumbass." I growl damn you Jared why does he gotta bring up that. I walk over to Sam.

"Sam." I choke damnit I probably sound like a huge pussy. Sam said good-bye to the dad turns around and faces me.

"Yes Paul?"

"I've imprinted." Sam wore a shit-eating grin. What the hell this isn't funny I feel like fucking dog shit.

"Welcome to the club Paul." I shoot him a glare he was helpful, my imprint starts walking away with the same guy. He had his hands around MY fucking imprint oh hell no! I start walking over to them ready to beat this guy's sorry ass when Sam pulls me back.

"Sam I swear to whatever fucking god you worship to let me fucking go he's touching my damn imprint!" I yell. The guy turns around looks at me suspiciously then goes in the car with _my_ girl.

"Him?" Sam flicks his thumb towards the asshole. Jared laughs what the fuck Jared, really WHAT THE FUCK!

"Paul that's her brother!" Jared, the jackass literally falls on his ass laughing. Ok I felt really stupid now I look at her brother again damnit he looks almost EXACTLY like her!

"I'm going home." I mutter as soon as my imprint's car drives away. Jared stopped laughing but when he looked at me he laughed again the dick. I walk in the forest and phase not even caring about my clothes. I run up to the front door phase out and walk in. I saw my mom passed out on the couch probably waiting for me to come home. I carry her to her room, she works too hard and I wouldn't want her to hurt her back waiting for me. Once she's in bed I go to my room throw a pair of boxers on (that were on the floor) and go to sleep thinking about my soul mate, if only I knew her name…

_~Monday~_

"Wake up Paul time for school!" ugh school fuck school. I reluctantly got up and threw on whatever was in arms reach-khaki shorts and a black wife-beater. God wearing shirts fucking suck! I run downstairs.

"Paul where were you last night?" my mum asks casually but I knew better she worries I'll die fighting vamps and come home in a damn body bag but I'd never do that to her I'm all she got and she all I got for now.

"Went over Sam's." I say putting bread in the toaster.

"oh." Mum said. The toast pops out I shove it in my mouth say bye to my mum and head out. I get in the car and my phone rings-Jared's ringtone.

"What you want fucker?"

"Bro pick me up car broke down." What? Why doesn't he just run?

"Run then, I'm not picking your Kim humping ass up."

"Where's the love?" I hung up I didn't have time for Jared's shit. If I was late to school again Mr. Jackson will happily suspend my ass then my mum will chew my ass out and you don't wanna be on her bad side. I pull up to the school's parking lot I guess I could've picked up Jared oh well that sucks for his sorry ass not mine. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Jared came running out of the forest with leaves, twigs and burrs in his hair and his shorts and shirt was caked with mud. I do the only thing that made perfect sense I laughed my fucking ass off! Jared opens the passenger door and sits in glaring at me.

"Did….you…fall…on...your ass…getting here?" I said between laughs Jared is such a dumass!

"Shut the fuck up Paul!" Jared growled. We got out the car and headed towards the school. Kim then came up and Jared's day got 10 fucking times better.

"Jared what happened to your hair!" Kim asked. Uh its leaves and shit Kim don't need to go all suicidal and now that I think about Jared is a lucky little bitch at least he has his imprint!

"Paul wouldn't give me a ride." Jared the punk ass bitch whines. Kim shoots me a glare oh so scary Kim ha she couldn't even hurt a fly if she tried! Kim took Jared to get cleaned up and I went to my locker. I heard a banging noise across the hall probably someone trying to open a locker. I got my damn stuff out of my locker and started walking to class the banging wouldn't stop!

"Why won't you get the fuck open?" I froze that was_ the_ voice, my imprint. I turn around a run towards the banging then I saw her it was really her.

"Need help?" I ask with probably the biggest shit-eating grin ever.

"Uh yea my brother usually opens it for me bt I guess he forgot." She said shrugging. I start banging on the locker in different place and it cracks open. She was staring at my chest. I smirked.

"You like what you see?" she looked down at her feet I could see a faint blush on her cheeks and I swear to god that pink was my new favorite color.

"No I mean yea there nice but I've seen bigger muscles." She says getting stuff out of her locker. I roll my eyes she's a really bad liar.

"I'm Paul." I say.

"Jackie." She smiled sweetly god does she know how much I want to kiss her right now?

"Well I gotta go to class so bye Paul." She says walking away. I walk to my class in a total daze.

"Paul Lahote your late." The teacher snaps

"Sorry." I take my seat next to Jared and he looked shocked everyone did even the damn teacher looked shocked.

"Why the hell is everybody so damn shocked." I whisper to Jared too low for anybody else to hear.

"Because you apologized to Ms. McKay she's a total bitch." Oops my bad. I shrug my shoulders the damage is done can't do anything about it. The first 3 periods felt like they would last forever.

"FINALLY it' lunch!" I moaned.

"I know right."Jared says. We get in line stack our plates high with food and walk to our table. I scan the cafeteria for Jackie where is she? I see her by 2 of her friends then her brother comes up to them and then 1 of her friends goes off on him his girlfriend maybe?

"_Don't you sup me Cay you call me and ask where Jackie is then you HANG UP ON ME so I sit home all worried calling you, calling Jackie_, I saw her give Jackie her phone. _And I thought she was KILLED BY A BEAR so don't you sup me Caden Smith!_

"Someone's not getting laid tonight." Embry laughed. Jackie looked at me and mouthed can I sit by you? I nodded and she walked over.

"Hey guys!" My Angel said sitting next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist she didn't seem to mind.

"So you and Paul going out?" Jacob asked with shit flying out his mouth. Jackie's eyes widened she looked at me then Jacob.

"Um we're just friends I mean he found me in the woods and helped me with my locker but I wouldn't say we're going out." Jackie said.

"BUUURRRRNNN!" Quil laughed. I was about to say shut the fuck up but Jackie took Jared's apple and threw it that Quil's head and he fell out of his chair our whole table started laughing. Everybody started staring at us but we didn't give a damn they always stare. Jackie's phone started buzzing she wrote a text then put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Brady asked.

"Yea and what did it say?" Collin added. Jackie pointed at her table and said

"It was my brother and I don't think you guys would like to see what he texted me." She shrugged.

"What's it say?" Quil said leaning in like he was getting good gossip or something.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." She started reading the text. "Hey sis why are you hanging out with the La Push man-whores you know they just pass their chicks around like a piece of meat." We all stare at her dumbfounded what the hell is her brother's problem.

"I fucking warned you guys so don't look at me like that!" my baby snapped. I pull her closer to me.

"We just didn't know your brother hated us like that." I say tracing circles on her hip. She looks down at my hand and I pull away damnit you just had to do that didn't you Paul god I'm so damn stupid.

"Well I better go back to my table Tori will kick my ass for her leaving alone with men so bye." Jackie waves then walks back to her table.

"I like your imprint nice but don't take nobody's shit and damn is she sexy!" Embry says I start to shake why the hell is he looking at MY Jackie in that way? Find your own damn imprint! Embry rolls his eyes the little prick.

"Damn Paul chill it's not like I'ma do anything about it." Embry says.

"Hey do you guys think she believes what her brother says?" Quil asks. I froze what if she does believe him?

"I-I don't know."

**Like it? Hate it? i want to know your opinion! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i do not own twilight thank you guys for reviewing here's a new chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Jackie's POV:

I walk back to my friends and brother yea I don't consider him my friend and I sit down by Gabe and glare at Caden.

"Why would you say those things about them I mean what the hell?" I say Tori and Gabe looked confused.

"Just look at them Jackie there a gang on steroids why would you want to hang out with them?" Caden scoffed. Tori thumped him on the head. I have to thank her later.

"Oh shit!" Tori said. "Do you tell her Gabe?" Gabe growled like literally growled. Tori rolled her eyes and started to talk when the bell cut her off. We both had gym so she started talking.

"Ok so Gabe was the last one to leave party and god was he drunk, well anyway he started driving with me on the phone making sure he's ok," Tori took a deep breath. "So his car breaks down by that one trail into the forest you know the one where the hiker got killed well I start freaking out and Gabe told me he was fine but then I heard this voice on the other line but it wasn't Gabe it sounded older then I hear Gabe's phone drop, I hear Gabe screaming. The voice told Gabe welcome to the group and somehow he got his phone and took a picture of this bite mark on this hip it looked so pretty it had like a silver glow to it I think I saved it.." Tori handed me her phone it was weird the part where the bite was, was silver but his blood was a sickish green color. I give Tori her phone. We get changed in our gym clothes and head out volleyball Fun Fun.

The coach makes up our teams and sits in the back playing with his laptop. Well my team was me, Tori some guy named Rick another guy named Tony and a girl named Phoebe she's a bitch, Rick's ok at sports and Tony was the best athlete here so are team wasn't that bad. The other team was made of Leslie Queen of all the bitches, Marcus other athlete, Dean a player and I don't mean in sports and Haylee another bitch and did I mention all these bitches hated me, no? well now you know. The volleyball was hit back and forth. I dodged the volleyball each time causing Tony to save it thank god he was an athlete.

"Jackie you look like a pile of shit seriously did you do anything with your hair today it looks like a mess."Phoebe scoffed I turn around about to cuss her ugly ass out and immediately got hit in the head by the volleyball the culprit Queen bitch of course!

"Oh Jacqueline next time get out the way and you won't get hit by my serve." She said in mock concern. That's it this bitch going down. I walk pass the net and swing my right fist in her eye socket. She fell on her ass holding on her eye.

"You fucking bitch!" she screams. I hit her once in the head then twice in the stomach before I'm pulled off by the couch what now you wanna be a teacher?

"Principal's office now!" the coach yells. Oh hell no I'll be damned before I go there!

"You must be shitting me I get hit in the head by a volleyball because of this bitch and when I hit her then you wanna actually be a teacher screw that bull shit!" I yell I can't believe this!

"I didn't mean to hit you in the head with the volleyball." Queen bitch said in mock innocence. My mouth is probably on the floor. I walk to the locker room change and get out. I started walking towards my next class only 5 minutes left til the bell rings anyway and there was no way I was going to the office the coach is stupid if he thought I would. I wait outside my math class waiting for the class to end. Ugh I hate math why don't I just leave school now? I start walking towards the doors, I walk out. Not having a car sucked! I start walking home Caden and me get home before dad so he wouldn't expect anything unless Caden runs his big mouth. I take the key from under the mat yea we're that original, I'm actually surprised we never got robbed. I unlock the door and throw the key back under the mat. Mmm what could I do for an hour? I could go hiking yea that's sounds good. I grab my hoodie and tie my hiking boots on and leave.

Paul's POV:

I sit in math class bored as fuck. I look at Jared he had a paper football in his hand. So we play football for a few minutes then we hear Sam howl he wanted the whole pack Jared and I get a pass to the bathroom and run out the school and into the forest tie our clothes on our ankles and phase. Everybody was already phased.

_Damnit Damnit Damnit-__**Sam**_

_Sam what the hell happened-__**Jacob **_Sam didn't say anything he just showed us what happened.

_I was just finishing up patrol everything seems ok I start walking to Leah's house to wake her ass up for patrol then I catch a scent not vampire, not us but something else. I follow the scent it seems like it started off fresh but then I got fainter and fainter with each step I took in each direction then I see two people jump out of a tree _

"_What the hell is that? The younger kid says_

"_Get him." The older one says. The two circle me and then two more show up a girl and another guy. I go for who I think is to be the leader once I had the leader pinned on the ground the other guy jumps on my back. I throw the younger guy off of my back the girl pulls my legs and I fall to the ground then two more guys come with heavy chains while wearing gloves. I jump up and attack the guy nearest to me and throw him into another one they both crash into a tree then two get on my back and the younger kid probably the youngest in the group snaps my shoulder I fall to the ground, the two guys with gloves come and chain me up._

"_Did I do good?" the younger one asks. The leader probably 20 years old nods._

"_Why isn't he burning?" the one wearing gloves asks._

"_He's different that's why damnit! Hang him from the tree I don't think he'll change if I bite him." The leader mutters. Now Sam is hanging on a tree by his paws waiting with the group while they start talking about what to do with him._

_Get me outta this fucking tree-__**Sam, **__a girl then passes through and stares at Sam._

"_Oh my god that's the coolest thing I ever seen in my fucking life!"_

_THAT'S MY JACKIE!-__**Me**_

**I know it's a cliffy but i had to do it! What things attacked Sam? Did the same thing attack Gabe? is Gabe involved? tell me what you think! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight that's all SM here's your next chapter Gabe's POV, Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Gabe's POV:

I was in a study hall with Tori so I guess it was easier for me to get annoyed by her.

"Really the bite mark just disappeared that's not possible!"

"When I got up this morning it was gone Ok!" I snapped. God why does Tori enjoy this topic of conversation so much, to me it's just a bad memory and I didn't like how she kept bringing it up.

"But the one you sent me it looked like it needed surgery or something." I wonder if I could fake my death now I'm sure Keane wouldn't mind probably die from drunk driving if only I could get drunk. Man being a werewolf sucks I mean we can't even use silver spoons without burning our fucking hands off! But the blood lust is the worst god I mean everybody here looks like a fucking steak. Full Moons there painful either way, you hurt during the transformation when the moonlight hits you or you feel like complete shit until the moonlight hits you again so in a way it's like our power source I guess.

"Gabe!" Tori snaps waving her hand in my face. I growl I swear to god if she doesn't stupid now I'll-

"Whoa Gabe your eyes just changed to like a yellowish color." Tori said looking at my eyes. Oh shit Keane gonna kill me. Then August comes running in the study hall.

"Miss we need Gabe his-his m-mom d-died i-in a car crash." Yea August always has to get the rest of us he's the only one who can make good excuses to leave school.

"WHAT!" I yell. The teacher nods for me to leave I run out with August. We start laughing.

"Why car crash?" I laugh.

"You a drunk fucker why can't your mom be?" August laughed.

"My mom died last year dumbass." I say hitting August in the back of the head.

"Sorry bro if it helps when Keane changed me I killed my parents this is my only family now." August says staring at the sky. "I don't blame Keane though I mean he changed me but it was his fault he tried to make me stop but Full Moons are just too strong."

"Well most of us lost parents so you're not the only one." I look at August everybody in the pack knows August is Keane's favorite so I just assumed he was a prick but he's not that bad.

"Why does Keane want us?" August looked at me.

"Do you why does he turn us into dogs or why does he need us now?" August asked.

"Both I guess." I shrug.

"You don't think much do you?" I shrug.

"Why do we need to have were-tests each Full Moon." I laugh. August shakes his head laughing.

"No but you need control unless you like killing people."

"Call me a murder now." August and I both start laughing.

"Hi guys." Kyra said waving. We walk up to her.

"Why are we here Kyra?" August asked. Kyra smiled sweetly.

"Keane has a surprise for us."Kyra was only 13 when Keane changed her I think she was his sister but I'm not sure but she's the only girl in the pack but she's almost has as much experience as Keane, I'm the pup of the group a.k.a newbie.

"Up here guys!" Lance called. We all jump up in the tree everyone was there already.

"What's our treat bro?" Kyra chirped she probably liked being a werewolf the most. Keane's eyes soften he regrets changing her but he didn't want her to be alone with no one either she's the only one who can melt the ice that is Keane Lewis' heart. I hate Keane I blame him for everything that happened to us it's his entire fault everyone here is so fucked up because he's fucked up.

"Lance and Niles get the silver chains and wear gloves unless you wanna burn your hands up I don't want to kill another fucking handicap. See what I mean heart made of ice. Lance and Niles nod knowing them they'll probably burn themselves WEARING the gloves. They leave to get the chains like Keane said.

"Shhh its coming." Kyra inches closer to the edge, Keane growls at her and she inches back. Keane points at August and Kyra then me and him great I have to be paired with him! Then a huge black wolf comes into view. Keane points down well here goes nothing. We drop down. The wolf spots us.

"What the hell is that?" I say bluntly.

"Get him." Keane growls. We start circling the black wolf and I gotta say this fucker is huge! Then August and Kyra drop down and start circling. The black wolf then tackles Keane and pinned him to the ground. I jump on top of the wolf trying to get him off Keane why isn't anybody phasing? The wolf tosses me off of him damn that hurt. Kyra then pulls at the wolf's legs and he falls down. Lance and Niles then come with the chains wow they didn't burn themselves I'm impressed. The wolf the grabbed Lance and threw him into August and smashed into a tree. Me and Keane then get on the wolf's back and I snap it's shoulder. The wolf falls limply to the ground and Lance and Niles tie him in chains.

"Did I do good?" I ask Keane if Keane likes me then life in this pack will be easier. Keane nods.

"Why isn't he burning?" Niles asks. Why isn't he burning?

"He different damnit!" Keane yells. "Hang him up on that tree I doubt he'll change if I bite him." August and I hang him on the tree by his paws.

"Oh my god that's the coolest thing I ever seen in my fucking life!" Wait I knew that voice JACKIE! Kyra flips over to her and slams her head to the ground knocking her out.

"JACKIE!" I run over to her and feel her pulse her heart is still beating thank god.

"Gabe I'm sorry I freaked out!" Keane grabs both of us and puts us behind him and growls more wolves come bout 9, oh shit.

"What are you fur balls?" Keane growls. The wolves disappear and come back as the La Push gang damn I knew they were freaks!

"Shape-shifters I'm Jacob." Paul walks over to Jackie and cradles her in his arms. Then Kyra bounces over to Jacob Keane looked frozen and helpless?

"I'm Kyra werewolf and that's my brother Keane he's leader of this pack and guess what I helped fight the big scary black wolf." She says proudly I turn around and the black wolf phases and its Sam Uley?

"Sam got beat up by a girl?" one laughs oh bad move Kyra grabs the guy flips him and puts his neck in a death grip.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" She says cocking her head. I shake my head. One girl laughs.

"I like her." The woman laughs again. "Uncle Uncle." The guy yells.

"My Uncle is dead along with my mommy and daddy do you want your Uncle?" Kyra says confused.

"Kyra get off of him." Keane says gritting his teeth.

"But Keane he talked about our uncle and offended me can't we kick his ass?" Kyra says giving Keane puppy eyes that he never refuses.

"Um I don't think so." Keane says. Kyra pouts and says Ok then runs in Keane's arms.

"Ok I take back what I said about Sam getting his ass beat by a girl she's deadly. We all laugh except Paul.

"Who the hell hurt MY Jackie?" Keane holds Kyra tighter.

"I did." Kyra says. Paul growled.

"I told you she's fucking deadly." The guy says. Paul just kept growling. Kyra jumped out of Keane's arms.

"I can fix her." She says.

"How?" Paul growled causing Keane to growl. Kyra grabbed Jackie and licked her eye lids gross much.

"What the hell?" Paul yelled. Kyra told him to shh and licked the cut on Jackie's head.

"There." Kyra says rubbing her tongue with her finger probably getting Jackie's blood off. To say the pack looked disgusted was an understatement.

"Keane did that to me when I fell out of a tree it healed me right up!" Kyra said.

"We should go before she wakes up." Keane said. "Get the chains."

"OW!" Niles yelps licking the burned part of his finger. Keane rolls his eyes and we walk away. I look back and see Jackie wake up I guess Kyra was right it does work.

**i just love Kyra so what do you think? Please Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight! here's your next chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Jackie's POV:

_I'm in the forest and see a gray wolf he looked sad like heartbroken sad. I tried to walk towards the wolf but he kept backing away._

"_Wait come back." I say, I start running towards the wolf but he kept running away._

"_Wait don't leave me alone please." Then the wolf faded away._

I wake up filled with sweat. Why is it so hot? What happened? I look down and see Paul his arms were wrapped around my waist. What the hell? I try to get out of his arms but his hold was too tight. I screamed I mean who wakes up and sees some hot guy in your bed that's not an everyday thing. Paul rolls on the floor and crouches then growls.

"What's wrong?"He said looking around, I roll my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yell. You think my dad would come but no he hears yelling everyday so he was used to it. Paul stood up then sat on my bed.

"Well after school was over I drove to your house because I wanted to ask you something then when I got there your brother he um told me that you probably went hiking so I stayed here and I guess I fell asleep." Ok I guess I have to believe him I mean I don't remember anything so who am I to say he was lying? Even though he probably is.

"So what do you want to tell me I mean you waited for so long…." I smirk let's just see what he has to say now. Paul looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"Oh um I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to this bonfire Friday with me?" Paul asked giving me a shy smile; well I can't say no when he looks at me like that…

"Ok course I'll go to the bonfire with you Friday Paul." Paul's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Really?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I put both my hands on Paul's shoulders and looked him right in the eye.

"I Jackie will go with you Paul to the bonfire Friday." Paul then leaned closer til our foreheads were touching. Oh shit he's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me! Right when our lips were about to touch Caden in all his glory busted through the door and Paul backs away.

"REALLY CADEN!" I yell. Paul just smiles sweetly at me. Damn brother, Paul's lips would be on mine right now!

"Did I interrupt something?" Caden smirked. I swear if looks could kill Caden would be dead 10x over!

"Um I should go now…" Paul said.

"Bye Paul see ya at lunch." I smile. Paul leaves the house.

"So I see you've been busy." Caden says wiggling his eyebrows. Eww gross Paul just asked me out why would we Eww. "Well let's go we're already late for school." Caden says walking out the room. I throw on a new t-shirt and skinny jeans, brush my hair and teeth. I ran downstairs grab my bag and head to Caden's car.

"Mr. Jackson is going to kill me." Caden sighs.

"Gonna kill me too I totally kicked Queen Bitch's ass." Caden glances at me for a moment.

"Does she know we're related?" I look at him.

"Why?" Caden laughs. But really why would he care about her?

"Cause if I ever needed a boner she would be the person I'd call." My mouth was wide open.

"You better me joking." Caden shrugs. Eww that's gross I mean she a bitch who would risk getting an STD! We get to the school and run in.

"See ya bro." Caden waves behind his back and I leave for 2nd period, Science. I walk in completely ignored by the teacher well at least he did chew me out on being late.

"Hey Tori." Everybody was talking and the teacher wasn't telling anybody to shut up so I guess it's a free class period.

"Where were you?" I roll my eyes Tori hates being alone.

"Woke up late who you texting?" I say looking at her phone.

"Ugh more like trying to text, Gabe isn't here today and when I try to text him to see if he's ok he just doesn't text back and I'm his best friend I should at least get an explanation to why he's not in the seat behind me." Tori says. Well that is weird Gabe never missed school his dad was too strict, he would say if he didn't go to school he would be a failure and when he died nobody would care because he would be a nobody, I always hated his father.

"Maybe he's sick." Tori gives me a look that says you must be stupid.

"If Gabe was dying on a school day his ass of a dad would still make him go to school so clearly that isn't the case." Wow Tori actually had a point; the bell rang for 3rd period.

"Call him." Tori nods and puts the phone on speaker. The phone rang a couple times before the machine picked up.

_The number you've reached has been has been disconnected please call another number._

I stare at Tori did he get a new number?

"Well I guess that's why he won't text back." Tori mutters, she then deletes his number.

"I'ma kill him." She stated bluntly. We walk to 3rd period Social Studies great! We walk in the class and take our seats. I look at Tori she looked like she was gonna pop a damn blood vessel I guess the Gabe thing was really pissing her off.

"You're not gonna let me sit with just Caden right?" Tori asks, I sigh I could say yea I am but then I would need my dad to buy a coffin.

"No I'm not that evil." I whisper. Mr. Smith starts passing back papers F, D, C+, D-

"Did you study for any of those tests?" Tori asks. Social Studies suck!

"Yea I actually did I hate Social Studies." I say throwing my head back. Tori giggles, yea real funny I'm failing Social Studies let's all laugh! Well 3rd period finally ended and we headed for lunch. We walk to our table and see Gabe sitting there looking horrible. He had purple bruises under his eyes probably from loss of sleep; his hair was all ruffled up like he got out of bed and his caramel skin looked pale. Tori starts stomping over way to grab attention, I follow knowing what's coming up next.

"Gabe what the hell you decide to skip the first 3 periods of school then disconnect your phone!" Caden then comes and sits next to Gabe who is plugging his ears with his hands.

"Shut the fuck up Tori!" Gabe yelled his brown eyes turning yellow.

"Really just shut the fuck up I didn't disconnect my phone it broke and so what I skip 3 periods big deal I don't give a shit! Now leave me the fuck alone!" Everybody was staring at Gabe even the bitches that don't care about anybody. I look at Gabe his eyes looked glazed over like when he was drunk.

"Gabe! Over here!" a little girl I've never seen before says. She was about 5'3 with straight black hair, caramel skin and silver eyes. Does she go to this school? How does she know Gabe? I look at the guys they keep looking at Gabe and the girl. The girl walks over to Gabe.

"Gabe come on your not thinking right plus tonight's a full moon trust me you wanna feel the moonlight it'll fix you right up!" She says sweetly. I had no idea what she was talking about and by the looks of it nobody else did either.

"Kyra I can't breathe." Gabe chokes his yellow eyes filled with worry. The girl Kyra nods her head.

"Come on then let's go to Keane and he'll help you." Who the hell is Keane?

Kyra grabs Gabe's hand and leads him out of the cafeteria but before she goes she waves and says bye. I look at Tori her mouth was wide open. I try to listen to other people they were more superstitious they me.

"He's probably one of the cold ones." A girl named Robin says, I guess Caden heard it too because he started laughing.

"He didn't have red eyes!" Caden yells laughing. I didn't think this was funny something was wrong with Gabe I mean he looked like shit, his eyes glowed yellow and he said he couldn't breathe that's not normal and what was that Kyra girl talking about feeling good in the moonlight I mean what the hell?

"He's probably one of those wolf protectors." I guy named Carlos said. I guess this was the best lunch period ever for Caden because he started laughing again.

"He looked like he was gonna rip Tori's head off what kinda protector is that?" Tori just sat there wide eyed.

"You ok Tori?" Tori shook her head.

"One of my best friends told me to fuck off." She said.

Gabe's POV:

I literally felt like shit. After we left the shape-shifters Keane said to find a nice tree because that's where we're sleeping.

"Keane what the hell why don't I just go home and sleep?" I moan all I wanted to do is go home and forget about everything that happened. Keane grabs me by the neck and slams me into a tree then he whispered in my ear.

"You really want to go home with your dad there while the full moon is tomorrow? Do you want to kill your father huh?" he said pushing my face against the tree. "You don't know what the moon does to us you don't know shit so I suggest you listen now before I have to help clean up your mess later because if I have to clean up human I will kill your ass so fast-"

"Keane." Kyra whispers. Keane let go of my neck and jumped in a tree.

"Find a damn tree." Keane mutters. I mutter a few profanities and jump in a tree. Kyra then jumps on my tree and sits on the branch next to me.

"He's usually not that mean." Kyra whispers.

"Sure." I say sarcastically. Kyra finds a comfortable position on the branch and lies down.

"He's just sad really he don't like being a wolf he um he killed mommy then he left for a while. Daddy said Keane was the devil's demon something like that and then Keane, he came back at my 12th birthday party." Kyra looks at me, I nod telling her to continue I might as well know why my Alpha is an ass. I look around everybody was looking at us except for Keane he looked deep in thought probably thinking about the day of Kyra's story.

"Well he came and I remember being so happy I mean he came back just for me. But when Daddy and everybody else saw him they grabbed guns from the house and they started shooting at him. I saw that our uncle was gonna shoot him and kill him then I got in the way and took the bullet." Kyra looks at Keane. "I don't remember anything else Keane." Kyra says. Keane looks at all of us.

"I killed them all just like I did with you guys, I ripped dad's fucking head off, gave grandma and grandpa heart attacks when I phased, ate the flesh off our aunts until they were just bones, and skinned our only uncle alive then I bit you Kyra because I didn't want you to die like that saving me the demon but you are dead all of you because of me." Keane eyes turns bright yellow, he jumps off the tree and phases into a black wolf he turns back to Kyra, I saw he had a white spot above his nose he whines then runs out of sight. I swear all of us are having nightmares tonight…

**yea so pretty much Keane hates everything about who he is and the reason why Gabe was a wreck because well he had to sleep in a tree for one thing(think about Kyra/Keane's story) and his first full moon is tomorrow so he needs the moons light. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer caught a virus and it wasn't fixed til a few days ago plus it still had to finish this chapter really sorry bout that. I do NOT own twilight! Here's the next chapter Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 7:

Paul's POV:

Ok I absolutely hated lying to Jackie but I don't think she would take getting knocked out by a werewolf lightly at least I had gotten her to go out with me. Then it hit me I'm going on a date with Jackie! I walk over to Sam's to discuss about my Jackie's best friend being a werewolf I mean that thing at lunch could of turned into a disaster if that Kyra chick didn't show up. I laughed that girl was funny even Leah liked her and Leah was a bitch! I walk in Sam's house and see everybody was already here. I see Quil coming out of the kitchen holding an ice pack to the back of his neck I mentally laugh my ass off Quil picked the wrong little girl to mess with.

"Shouldn't this be healed already?" Quil whines. Sam looks at Quil's neck I look at it too there was still was a huge ass red mark on his neck.

"Maybe werewolf scars just last longer." Jacob said shrugging.

"Dude were you even at lunch today Gabe looked like shit Kyra looked like she was drained so if they can do that there just only gonna get stronger during the full moon!" Quil yells. The pedophile did have a point. But what were we going to do.

~A few moments later~

Damnit the treaty line reeks of leech god somebody needs to spray febreze up in here or something! Then the Cullens finally get here.

"You called?" leech doctor said. He needs to take a breath mint too. Jacob then decides to talk.

"We have a werewolf problem." Jacob states, mind rapist shakes his head.

"Werewolves have been extinct for centuries." Bullshit if they're not werewolves then you're not a douche and are definitely a douche. I here leaves breaking behind us, we all turn around a big ass black wolf with a white spot above his nose steps out and growls.

"Do you really want to fight us Keane, with all of us here you're quite outnumbered." Mind rapist says. Wolf Keane growls again does he really wanna fight 8 ½ vampires and 12 shape-shifters sounds like suicide to me.

"We can work this out civilly we don't want to hurt you or your pack." Vamp Doc says. A little brown wolf then comes from behind Keane and walks over to us sits down with a wolfy grin on its face definitely Kyra. I see Quil inch away a little bit. Then mind rapist starts raping Kyra's mind.

"She says we come in peace and that Keane's pissed you can read his mind." He says, we look at Keane he had that hopeless look on his face like he did when Kyra walked over to us last time but when he saw us looking he just glared.

"Can you phase back human?" Doc asks. Kyra shakes her head no. then mind rapist fills us in.

"She says once we take our wolf form we can't phase back until dawn." Keane growls again once Kyra steps closer to Ice Queen. Vamp Doc nods his head I really wish someone would get to the fucking point already! Jacob steps closer to Keane.

"We're just concerned about the full moon." Jacob states. Keane snickers.

"What's he thinking?" Jacob asks mind rapist.

"Nothing good." Mind rapist says. Kyra barks and starts bouncing towards Keane.

"They say they're going to Canada for our connivance I'm confused." He says shaking his head.

"Oh trust me you don't wanna see us during a full moon we go crazy!" some guy said hanging from a tree. I didn't know he was even there.

"We are wild act only on instinct and trust me you leeches don't wanna be around for that ain't that right Keane no wait I think August was the one who killed his parents….Anyway were going to Canada cause you leeches look different and we wouldn't want to hurt a fellow wolf now would we?" the guy says staring at us. Keane snorts then walks away with the guy and Kyra following.

Kyra's POV:

Keane was being a-a-a a real piss off? At least that's what Niles says. I just don't get it why do we have to go to Canada? I like the people here there funny and nice even the vampires. Oh god does that make me weird I mean vampires never hurt me but Keane says they're our enemies. I was the one that said they were different I mean they didn't have red eyes and I'm sure Keane killed more people than any vampire even though I wouldn't mention it. I walk around the forest alone Keane wasn't with me because he was helping Gabe with some First full moon stuff. I never thought I hated Keane til now. I hear someone coming up behind me. I spin around, crouch and then a growl escapes my lips.

"No worries I come in peace, Kyra what are you doing here alone?" Gabe says sitting against a tree I sit down next to him.

"Thinking." I mumble. Gabe cocks his head to the side with a confused look on his face. I giggled he looked like a dog.

"What are you thinking bout sex, money, drugs, guys and a more guys." He laughs and I laugh with him.

"You thought about that when you where 13?"

"HELL YEAH!" he shouts. I raise one eyebrow. Gabe's eyes widened.

"Not guys I'm straight!" I see Gabe shudder. I laugh. Then I just realized he has to leave everybody he knows to go to Canada with a bunch of strangers.

"I don't wanna go to Canada I like it here." I say Gabe nods. He probably knew what I was going to ask next because he spoke up.

"I'm not really leave anybody I care about my mom died in a car crash and well everybody on my mom's side of the family don't give two shits about me since she died and my dad he's not the kind of person to miss so all I really have are my friends Caden an ass in my opinion, Tori an annoying bitch, and Jackie the new member of the La Push gang." I nod Gabe really didn't really have anybody to miss.

"Don't you consider us as strangers though?" Gabe thought about that for a moment then answered.

"No I don't if anything you guys are like a 2nd family to me and Keane takes the position of dad someone you wouldn't cry for at his funeral." I didn't wanna think of Keane dead even if I don't like him right now. I guess I'll just stick by Gabe while in Canada everybody else is not too happy to see me Keane's sister around anyway.

_~Friday~_

Jackie's POV:

Ok I told Tori I was going on a date with Paul and let's just say she had me doing a fashion show for the whole occasion.

"Jackie Paul asked you on a date you can't go there wearing ripped up jeans and a hoodie!" Tori yells. I roll my eyes god she is annoying.

"Come on it's a bonfire I can't wear a tight ass dress!" Tori's eyebrows rise up. Then runs to my closet. She throws all the don't wear on the right side and all the maybes on the left side note there is no perfect pile. Then Tori found this red dress I only wore once.

"This is perfect!" Tori gushed. Caden knocked on the door then let himself in.

"Gee thanks for knocking." I say Caden smirked.

"Come on I knocked and I waited like 2 seconds!" Caden sighs dramatically.

"Oh you poor baby." Tori cooed ruffling Caden's hair. Caden rolls his eyes.

"Now get out Jackie has to get ready for her date." Tori starts pushing Caden out the door.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Caden smirked. Tori then pulled Caden down and kissed him! Tori then pushed a wide eyed Caden out of the door and locked it shut. Ok I was not expecting that a smart remark yes but not a fucking kiss! I smirked.

"I knew you liked each other!" I yell. Tori rolls her eyes then her phone starts ringing Caden's ringtone of course.

"You gonna answer that?" Tori shakes her head no.

"Get your skinny ass in this dress before I shove it down your throat." Tori mutters. I take the dress and change in my bathroom. The dress was a strapless and went a few inches passed my hip not that it mattered because when I sit down it goes up to my hip. I walk out of the bathroom.

"Tori I can't wear this I look like a whore!" I yell and Tori's phone was still playing Caden's ringtone. I grab the phone and pop the battery out.

"Then here wear these leggings and these heels." She says holding up 4 inch heels. What the fuck Tori it's a BONFIRE! I put on the leggings and heels on then Tori did my make up thank god it was natural. I look in my full length mirror.

"I still think I look like a stripper." I say.

"Hey can I stay here I don't want to face-" I cut her off.

"Yea it's cool." Tori hugs me while screaming thank you over and over again.

"And Paul will think you look sexy so worry about anything." Easier said than done.

**Ok so the next chapter is going to be Paul and Jackie's date. Please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! I don't own twilight! Enjoy :D**

Paul's POV:

I got to Jackie's house around 7. I walked up to her house probably with a huge shit-eating grin on my face. I knock on the door 3 times exactly, the door is thrown open Caden then appeared with a phone pressed against his ear.

"Damn." he mutters. Then he the lil fuck looks at me with disgust. Your so lucky your my Jackie's brother...

"Watchya what?" Caden says glaring at me.

"I'm here to pick up Jackie we're going to this bonfire tonight." I say I don't think the dick was paying any attention to what I was saying. He then started texting on his phone what the hell did I do?

"She gonna be down in nuh minute." Caden says pointing up at the stairs. He then left and started calling somebody on his phone and failing many times. I bet it was a girl when he looked at me i just smirked Caden glared then kept callin' what whatever girl he was trying to probably tap. Then I heard Jackie run down the steps.

"Sorry bout the wait Tori was just talking to me bout stuff." She said She was so beautiful she had a silver strapless dress on that was a few inches above her knees, black legging that cover her sexy legs, then I see silver high heels I told her it was a bonfire right not that I'm complaining she looked so damn sexy.

"I'm up here Paul." Jackie says lifting my chin up to look at her she blushed.

"Aye Jacks is Tori staying up there all damn night?" Caden asked from the couch. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"She asked if she could stay the night and I said yes and quit calling her it's annoying her."Jackie says placing her hand on her hip.

"UGH!" Caden says dramatically throwing his head back. Jackie rolls her eyes.

"We're leaving now." Jackie says.

"Kay Paul hurt my sister I hurt you, Jackie have a fun time and here's your jacket." Just when I was about to close the door Caden yells.

"AND USE A DAMN CONDOM!" He took one out of his pocket and tossed it to Jackie. Jackie's face was beat red and her mouth was practically on the ground.

"CADEN!" I hug her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Ignore him and let's go have fun." Jackie nods and we walk to my truck I open her door then walk around to my door.

"Sorry bout Caden he's an ass." I frown at her.

"Not your fault he runs his mouth so don't be sorry." I say shrugging. "Did I tell you you looked Beautiful?" I ask.

"No I don't think you did." She said moving closer to me. I smile.

"Well I think you are the most beautiful person in the world and not a star in the sky is as beautiful as your eyes." I say kissing her forehead, eye lids, and finally her lips. Jackie blushed and lightly pushed my shoulder.

"Stop being so corny and drive." She says smiling. While we drove to the beach I learned everything about Jackie she loved the color silver, favorite sport was football, she loved drawing and the show Family Guy, favorite animal wolf, she hates bitches, liars, haters, the actor Geroge Coolney(she said everybody thinks he's hot but she don't see why), horror movies, and losing people she pull up to the beach I open Jackie's door and we walked to the bonfire.

"What if they don't like me?" Jackie whispers. I chuckled.

"Jackie it's the guys, their girls and the elders everybody is going to love you 'cept Leah she's a bitch." I say. Jackie punches me in the arm.

"That's mean!" She says glaring at me.

"Baby this relationship ain't gonna work if you keep abusing me like this." I say rubbing my arm not that it hurt of course. She rolls her eyes. Jackie walks away while I make a beeline for the food i stack my plate high with food and grab a second plate for Jackie.

"Damn Paul Jackie looks hot." Jared says staring at her and Jacob. I smirk.

"I know." I smile then I glare at Jared. "She's mine I growl. Jared put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm happy with my Kimmy." Jared said getting dreamy-eyed. Did I look like that when I talk about Jackie? I walk over to Jackie and kiss her on the cheek.

"Brought you food Beautiful."

"Thanks." She says kissing my nose and took the plate. Jacob's phone then started vibrating he took it out and smiled. Renesmee of course.

"Who ya texting Jake?" Jackie asked.

"Um I think that the elders are going to tell the legends so let's go." I knew once Jacob started talking bout Renesmee it would go all down hill from there I mean the dude could talk for hours about the half-vamp. We walked over to the fire and everybody sat down Jackie on my lap. Billy rolled over and started talking about the legends of the Tahi Aki and the Cold Ones. I ignored most of it I lioved through it. I just stared at Jackie I noticed her dress rose up a bit damn I'm screwed I sat on my hands knowing they'll get me in trouble. I look over at Jared he wore a shit-eating grin on his damn face. I mouth a 'Fuck you' and stare at Jackie through the rest of the stories, she was really interested in the stories. I see Leah snicker damnit. All the guys stared at me while the imprints were listening to Billy. They all wore shit-eating grins fuck them all!

Caden's POV:

I'm done she can't stay up there all damn night I mean its 10:00 she has to come out some time! I walk upstairs and bang on my sister's door.

"Tori open the damn door...please?" I say she can't just kiss me and think I won't react. She yelled no. I bang on the door and eventually Tori opens the door then walks over to Jackie's bed and lays down.

"We need to talk Tori." I say Tori throws her head back.

"I know I know I know." She says. Tori then sits up and pats the spot next to her. I sit down next to her.

"I kissed you Caden I don't regret it and I would do it again happily." She said getting closer.

"I knew you liked me more then you said you did." I grin.

"What should we do about it then? I like you you like me we can't be friends it would be too awkward." she had a point...

"Then I guess we can't be friends anymore." I say. Tori's eyes start to water damnit that's not what I was getting at! Tori grabbed her purse then walked out Jackie's room and downstairs.

"Tori wait!" I yell running down the stairs. Tori turns around with tears running down her face and she shouts-

"NO first Gabe with a 13 yr old girl, then Jackie with the La Push Gang now YOU, I HAVE NO ONE LEFT CAY!" She said crying god I feel like shit. I grab Tori's wrist and wiped away her tears.

"You didn't let me finish We can't be friends anymore because then I wouldn't be able to do this." I lean in and kiss Tori. Tori started moaning 3 minutes into it so I pulled us apart.

"We're gonna wake up the neighbors." I laugh. Tori sighed.

"Ok drive me home I didn't bring my car..." She smiling mischievously.

"I'll take ya home but don't try nothing gave my condom to Jackie." Tori laughed.

"Not gonna do nothing now." she says hopping in the passenger seat. Damn me and my big fucking mouth.

Paul's POV:

"Jackie we should go it's 12:20 don't wanna worry your Dad or Brother too much." I say hugging her waist and kissing her cheek. Jackie nods. We say good-bye to all the guys and head to my car.

"I had a good time Paul." Jackie said smiling up at me. I just smile down at her. How did I end up getting so damn lucky? Jackie hopped in the passenger seat while got in the driver's seat.

"Do I look like a stripper?" I looked at her shocked. Why the hell does she think I would yes um no never.

"No you don't but you look so damn sexy." I say looking at her up and down. "Why you ask?" Jackie shrugs.

"The guys just stared at through half of the time when Billy was talking bout the legends it was weird." I growl. "Who?" calm down Paul happy thoughts, aww screw this!

"Who the hell was looking at you like that!" I shout I'm gonna lose control pretty soon. Jackie sighed while putting a hand on my head.

"Most the guys at our table its like they never seen me before and looks they were giving me was just weird." That's it I'm gonna rip their fucking balls off!

"Well I feel sorry for them because your mine." I say lightly kissing her lips. Jackie nodded smiling so I took that as a yes and drove to her house. We got to her driveway and she gave a good-bye kiss which of I deepened by bitting on her lips so we pretty much made out til Jackie's head snapped up.

"Where's Caden's car?" Jackie said looking around the street.

"He probably made up with your friend and took her home." I say trying to calm her down.

"Probably..." She said. "Bye Babe." She says kissing on my cheek. I wait til she goes in the house then drive from with probably the most biggest shit-eatting grin on my face.

**So do you guys like that I put Caden and Tori together or should then break up sometime soon? REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own twilight! Here's the next chapter Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 9:

Caden's POV:

I park in Tori's driveway I just hope I could get out of here before her parents come out. It's not that they scare me it's just that they're weirdoes. We both hop out and walk to her porch.

"Oh that's so pretty." Tori says grabbing something off the ground. She held it up it looked like an animal claw.

"Here you take it I'll just end up losing it." Tori tossed me the claw. I smirked at her.

"I feel sad I didn't get you anything for our" I look at my imaginary watch "30 minute anniversary." I shove the claw in my pocket while Tori laughs and shoves my shoulder.

"Hey it's my job to make fake anniversaries." Tori and I laugh. Then the porch light turns on Shit!

"Bye babe." I say running towards my car. Tori blows me a kiss then walks inside her house. It was really dark outside and it was pouring rain, I could barely see 5 feet in front of me. I stop at a gas station that was by a whole bunch of other mini shops. I walk in the store and pay for the gas. The cashier was pretty hot. She was tall like 5'8, pretty caramel skin, short jet black hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. Her eyes looked confused for a minute then they darkened. Being the guy I am I started flirting with her. She then wrote on the back of the receipt.

216-899-5832

Would it be weird if I said you looked really sexy? Call me.

Love, Leah

I shake my head no. I give Leah a wink and walk towards my car. I'm NOT cheating on Tori I'm just getting a back-up for when or if we break-up. I mean the longest Tori's ever been in a relationship is 3 months so sorry if I don't have much faith in this relationship. My keys fall out my pocket to the ground.

"Shit." I mutter. I turn my head and flinch there was a pale chick standing right in front of me.

"Keane Lewis…" She grabs my neck and slams in my driver side window. I scream in pain when the glass cuts the back of my throat. But no a chick choking me isn't what scares me it's her blood red eyes that send me into panic. I'm dead a vampire is going to kill me it's going to kill me!

"Phase Keane phase now damnit don't you want to kill me huh?" the vampire growls. Who the hell is Keane? "You killed him you mutt you killed my lover you rat bastard did you know that you actually are a bastard yea he wasn't your dad." The vampire rants. "But no I'm not here to kill you yet I'm here to kill off your pack Lance, August, Niles, Gabe and even little Kyra's life does that make you pissed yet huh?" I start gasping for air I felt myself get a little light-headed.

"To hear little Kyra screaming for mercy by my cold marble hands yes I can feel it now… and it be your entire fault for their deaths." the vampire purred. What the hell is it talking about? Then in a flash it was gone. Then I heard a loud painful howl.

Jackie's POV:

I wake up to moans and groans of pain.

"Stop it hurts like a fucking bitch!" Caden screams in pain. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen to where I heard the screams. I see my dad rubbing alcohol on Caden's neck while Caden screams as if he witnessed bloody murder. I felt sorry for him I mean he never could deal with pain. He screamed 10x louder than any 5 year old when he fell off his bike, he got that from mom… I look at Caden gripping the bottom of his chair for dear life.

"Here dad I'll finish that." Dad nods then leaves to watch a game that was on. I look at Caden's neck cuts were all over it and glass was still stuck in his neck! STUPID DAD! I bite my bottom lip.

"This is gonna hurt Cay." I say Caden glares at me.

"No shit its gonna hurt you stupid bitch I was choked and pushed through my damn driver window, I doubt I'd feel like fucking dancing under a gay ass rainbow singing damn gospel!" Caden screams. I roll my eyes classic Caden. I pick out the rest of the glass and bandage his neck. When I'm done Caden runs to his room slams the door and blast rap through his speakers. I barely heard the knock on the door.

"Got it." I say. I open the door and see my Paul wait whoa one date and you already put a claim on him? I smile up at him.

"Hi Paul." I could feel my cheeks burn I quickly look down at my feet like they started talking to me.

"Hey don't look away from me." Paul growls putting his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. He then lightly kisses my lips making me want more damn him and his sexiness.

"If you're the pizza guy there's no way in hell your getting a tip after that." my dad says.

"Dad this is Paul my boyfriend…" I say trailing off. I look at Paul he looked so damn happy like when Caden did when he found out about porn I shudder.

"I liked him better when I thought he was the pizza guy." My dad mutters walking away. I shake my head.

"So I'm your boyfriend huh?" Paul smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn straight you are." I say kissing his lips and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Why you here not that I'm complaining…" I say pulling on his hair. He groaned.

"I…wanted to…know if you…would go to the….beach with….me and the….guys." Paul says while moaning. I love how I can affect him like this!

"Sure I just got to get my stuff." I hop off of Paul and go upstairs and gather my stuff with Paul following.

"I like this." Paul says holding up my silver bikini wiggling his eyebrows. I remember buying that with Tori. She said it would definitely make Paul go hard her words not mine. I roll my eyes and grab the bikini. I change in the bikini in my bathroom the put my clothes on over it.

"Let's go." I say. We get in Paul's truck and go to the beach.

When we got to the beach the girls already had the place set up with towels, food etc. Paul kisses me on the cheek then runs in the water with the other guys.

"You hungry Jackie Paul told me you skipped breakfast." Emily said smiling.

"That rat bastard." I mutter. Kim laughs, I look at her.

"It's just you are just like Paul no wonder he impr- Emily covers Kim's mouth.

"What did Paul do?" I say frustrated I hated secrets and everybody here knew that!

"It's nothing." Kim says. I shake my head. i knew it was too late, i was going to blow this out of proportion.

"What did Paul do?" I growl/shout. I see all the guys look in our direction.

"PAUL GET YOUR SECRET KEEPING ASS HERE NOW!" I shout. The guys all wore looks of shock on their faces. They all came back up to where we were.

"Jackie baby what's wrong?" he says pulling me up to his chest. I push him off of me which resulted to me fallin on my ass which made my anger boil over.

"What the fuck do you have to hide Paul huh? I'm I just an easy fuck for you? Are you a chick? Are you seeing another girl?" all possibilities running through my head. The guys stood there shocked.

"You ASSHOLE!" I scream in Paul's face. Then I pulled back my fist and BAM! My hand cracked I ignored the pain. It didn't even hurt him! So I did what would hurt any guy I kick Paul in his family jewels. Paul then fell to the ground moaning in pain. I then ran away with tears streaking my face. I ran in the forest the slammed into somebody. I fell on my ass for the 2nd time today. The man just stared at me with a pissed off expression on his face. I then started bawling.

"What's wrong with you?" he sneered. I glared at him anger boiling again.

"What the fuck? I don't even know who you are and you wanna act like an asshole really?" I hear a wolf whistle in the trees I look up and see 1 girl and 3 guys I quickly look at the ass in front of me.

"Asshole? What about you? You're a slut don't try and deny it either I smell men all over you bitch!" he says slamming me against a tree. He looks at me and his eyes flash yellow.

"Oh no…" somebody in the trees says. The ass then throws me to the floor. He starts hovering over me then stuff spills out of his mouth on the grass, the grass quickly turns brown. He lowers his head closer to mine. All I could think of was vemon, vemon=vamp. I scream in fear when I realize this vampire is going to kill me.

**You like it? Please review their my inspiration and motivation if you dont review then i will feel like i did bad on the story. but thank u for the people who did review! i appreciate it really i do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight! Here's your next chapter Enjoy! XD**

Chapter 10:

Kyra's POV:

It was around 11 maybe 12 oh' clock I couldn't fall asleep. We just got back from Canada but I was just too excited to sleep I mean it's just something about La Push that draws me here. I walk around the woods in wolf form; I was close by a gas station. I curl up in a bush so no one would see me though I doubt anyone could. I see August's russet brown fur close by the edge of the woods a few feet away I guess he couldn't see me. I follow his eyes across the lot; a guy was walking across the station to his Ford Focus. I inch a little out of the bush; August snaps his head in my direction a low growl escapes his lips. He nods his head in the other direction I shake my head no then we hear a scream. The guy was smashed in his driver side window by some vamp. August growls then leans closer to the vamp but still hidden by a tree. The vamp then starts talking to the guy.

"Phase Keane phase now damnit don't you want to kill me huh?" the vamp growls. Wait that's not Keane why does she think he's Keane? I sniff the air I smell Keane but he'd never come so close to shops where there's so many witnesses.

"You killed him you mutt you killed my lover you rat bastard did you know that you actually are a bastard yea he wasn't your dad." I flinch at the vamp's words daddy wasn't my daddy I'm confused. "But no I'm not here to kill you yet I'm here to kill off your pack Lance, August, Niles, Gabe, and even little Kyra's life does that make you pissed off yet huh?" I look at August he rolled his wolfy eyes I copy his movement no way a bloodsucka gonna kill us.

"To hear little Kyra scream for mercy by my cold marble hands yes I can feel it now….and it be your entire fault for their deaths." She purred they she was gone. I hear a howl of pain. I look at August to see the vamp kick him in the ribs. I look back the guy sped away. I look back at August and the she-vamp she looks in her backpack and pulls out a silver butcher knife. August and my eyes widen the vamp smirks evilly.

"What dog afraid of a little silver?" August starts limping in a circle around the vamp. The vamp smiles and throws the knife. August howls in more pain when the silver connects to his shoulder. I felt so helpless I couldn't help she had silver and August would probably die trying to save me. August falls limply to the ground while spitting out green venom. The vamp smirks.

"Listen dog I'm gonna drag your death out for a long painful time so don't think it's over." The vamp empties her bag everything from silver knives to silver forks flew out. August whimpered in pain as the silver slowly spread. The vamp took other knife and stabbed it in his neck. It made a sizzling sound. You know how when you cook bacon on a griddle it sizzles and bubbles well that's what our skin does when it hits silver. August howls in agony I felt like crying nobody should die like August was.

"Hmmm what should I do next huh chains or forks?" August whimpers/growls.

"Chains it is!" the vamp exclaims. She then ties him in chains now his whole body was sizzling.

"I'd love to torture you more but I have 5 more werewolves to kill." The vamp grabs her things then disappears. It was dawn so we both phased back human.

"Oh my god August!" I scream running towards him. August screams in agony again as the silver burns his flesh. I reach for the silver but August shakes his head.

"I'm not gonna make it Kyra." I could tell he was trying not to scream now. I shook my head in denial he can't die he's like one of my brothers.

"Leave Kyra she'll come back for you and I'll be damned if you die because of me!" August whispers he slowly starts closing his eyes.

"You guys were the best family I could ever ask for." Then his eyes shut. I start shaking his head the only thing not covered in chains.

"August no wake up wake up." I say through tears. I lay his head softy on the grass.

"Good-bye August." I kiss his forehead then sprint away to find Keane.

MINUTES LATER….

I find Keane and the others in a tree laughing all except Keane. I jump on a branch next to Gabe when my chest started hurting like it was pulling me in some direction towards the beach? Weird.

"Why are you guys laughing?" I look at Niles who was laughing the hardest.

"Keane was in wolf form and he broke one of his claws off t-t-tripping over a garden gnome!" I and the rest of us start laughing.

"I didn't think people still had the damn midgets in their yards." Keane mutters. We then start laughing again. When the laughter dies down I told them about how August was murdered.

"What do we do Keane?" Gabe asked.

"We spread out in groups of 2 and 3, me and Kyra and Lance, Niles and you." Keane told Gabe. I hear talking a few feet away.

"Jared I bet you 10 bucks that Paul will let Jackie cliff dive with us." The voice sounded comforting like I could peacefully fall asleep if it were to sing.

"Naw Embry Paul's too protective of her to ever let her jump." Embry started clutching his chest and the pull in my chest got worse.

"Em bro you ok?" Embry takes deep breaths and stopped clutching his chest.

"Dude what was that? It looked like you were having a heart attack."

"Jared it's nothing ok." Embry snaps. Jared shut up and Embry and him walked down to the beach with the others. Keane looks at me with a weird expression; I look down and see my hand over my chest. I give him a 'what are you looking at' look.

"Well I'm not just gonna stand here and see some vamp kill my pack." Keane looked at me like he was reassuring me that he wouldn't let the vamp hurt me. Keane jumped down and smacked straight into a girl. She was the same girl I knocked out. Keane just stared at her like she was a piece of crap. The girl started crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with you?" Keane sneered. I flinched back I know Keane is under pressure but he didn't need to talk to her like that. The girl glares at him.

"What the fuck? I don't even know who you are and you wanna act like an asshole really?" the girl snapped. Lance lets out a wolf whistle (no pun intended). The girl quickly glances at us then back to Keane.

"Asshole? What about you? You're a slut don't try and deny it either I smell men all over you bitch!" Wow Keane's really mad. Keane grabs the girl and slams her into a tree. That's when things changed. I smelled the blood the girl was losing I look at everybody all eyes shining bright yellow. I couldn't focus my mouth pooled with venom I wanted to drink her rich blood.

"Oh no…" I say. Keane then had her on the ground he spit the venom out of his mouth. Then the girl screams.

"JACKIE!" all of us whipped our heads towards the shape-shifters. They all start shaking and one phases in mid air and tosses Keane off of the girl. Then the rest of us phase we wanted her blood and I had a feeling we'd kill to get it.

Paul's POV:

Damn my angel had one hell of a kick. The guys and Leah start hovering over me not that I needed help.

"Where's Jackie?" I asked worried she just ran off. Her scream answers my question. I snap up and we all run towards her. I wish I didn't see what I saw next I saw Keane about to take a bite outta my girl.

"JACKIE!" I scream I phase in mid air and pull Keane off of her and growl.

"PAUL?" Jackie says crawling away she looked terrified. I whine to her then focus on Keane. I hear growling as the pack phases.

_I can't hurt her-__**Embry whines staring at Kyra**_

_Now's not the time to tell us you've imprint Em just hold her down til Jackie is safe-__**Sam orders**_

Keane growls then lunges for my shoulder. I dodge and bite his snout. Then I see Jackie run away screaming and Keane and his dogs run after her. I chase after Keane who was about to bite Jackie's leg I grab his leg and pull he falls down with a thud. He then turns back at me and we start circling each other. I mentally see how the pack is doing it took 3 of them to take 1 werewolf out and not to mention Embry is useless because he imprinted.

_I'm not useless and don't kill Keane he's still Kyra's brother-__**Embry**_

I roll my eyes I wouldn't kill him… knock him in a 10 year coma yea but not kill him. Keane then tackled me to the ground I kick him in the ribs and he howls in pain. He jumps back up and starts snapping at me I quickly dislocated his shoulder with my teeth. I toss him to the ground and he just lay there limply.

_I think I killed him_

_WHAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!-__**Embry**_

_We'll bring the rest over to where you are-__**Jacob**_

_Okay I'm going to try and find Jackie_

_No need I chased her in the direction of her house-__**Quil**_

_She didn't know about our secret I'm just gonna clear things up_

The rest of the guys came back with 3 guys and Kyra. I tear a pair of shorts off Jared put them on then run towards Jackie's house. I bang on the door to her house frantically Caden opens the door.

"What did you do to her?" Caden yells pushing me out the door.

"She came home with blood running down the back of her head!" Caden yells again. Blood damn Keane I should have killed him when I had the chance.

"My Dad had to take her to the hospital!" I run towards the hospital I had to see Jackie for myself.

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own twilight obviously. Chapter 11 YAY! Enjoy! **

Chapter 11:

Paul's POV:

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. Jackie was so scared….of me! My heart ached seeing her like that; it was scarred into my brain. I had to see her again so I could replace the image of last time I saw her. Then she ran away with those damn dogs chasing her. I shook my head and ran in the hospital. I search frantically for Sue she was working today right? I spot her down the hallway.

"SUE!" I yell. She turns around and smiles at me. I run up to her.

"Hello P-" I cut her off.

"Where is she." I hiss it wasn't a question it was a damn demand!

"Room 330 she's sleeping though." Sue said something else but I didn't hear what she said because I quickly bolted toward room 330. I pass 328, 329, and finally 330. I open the door and see my angel rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I slowly walk towards her scared of her reaction, what if she hates me I couldn't live without her.

"Jackie?" I whispered. She looked at me terrified. I frown. I see her inching away from me.

"Monster… you're a monster." She whispered. I shake my head I wasn't a monster it's not like I killed people.

"Yes you are you turned into a big wolf and started chasing me." She said shaking her head while tears poured out.

"Don't cry." I say shaking my head. She can't leave me I won't be able to live without her literally. "Please don't cry."

"I never want to see you again Paul I don't want to be with a monster please leave." My chest hurt, my imprint didn't want me. I felt useless.

"You're dumping me?" I say brokenly. Jackie wiped her tears away and nodded. I started to shake, I ran out the hospital into the forest and phased. I let out a howl filled with pain and sluggishly walked home.

_Yo Bro how'd it go?-__**Jared**_

I show Jared everything that happened from Caden telling me she's in the hospital to her dumping me. I felt like locking myself in a closet and cry. It hurt so much. Jared felt my pain but didn't say anything.

_Please say something_

_I'm real sorry bro just give her time she can't break the imprint she feels the pull soon she'll be back in your arms in no time-__**Jared**_

_But what if she ignores the pull?_

_Ugh dude come on when has an imprint ever rejected their wolf-__**Jared**_

_Never_

_Ok then let's go the werewolves are at my place let's get outta here_

Jared and I then run full speed to Jared's place.

Keane's POV:

I open my eyes with my bangs in my face slicked with sweat. Where am I? I felt a numbing pain in my wrist and ankles. I look down at my feet and see my ankles chained in silver to the chair I was sitting on. My ankles were just burnt the sizzling was over. I shake my arms- yup they chained up too. I look around this place was unfamiliar to me. Gabe, Lance and Niles were right next to me unconscious probably because of the pain. Kyra was nowhere in sight. I worry, Kyra was the reason I don't up and kill myself each day I wake up. I hated my life it sucked ever since I was changed and it seems like it only got worse. Plus to top the icing on the cake my best friend August was murdered by My Uncle's bloodsucking lover. I never wanted to change any of these guys but I knew Kyra wanted a family and I just don't like when Kyra is sad. The only one who wanted to be changed was August.

_Flashback_

_I went to August's house. He wanted to know why I bailed on a double date with and some hot British twins. Obviously I wouldn't have gone because that's the night I changed and I was going to tell him. I walk on his porch thinking- How the hell am I gonna tell him I'm a werewolf? I knock twice on his door. August opens the door and glares at me._

"_Do you know how hard it is to find British twins Keane? They were twins for crying out loud fucking twins and you just had to bail and when I told them you weren't coming they were like oh I can't go if my sis doesn't have anybody to go with." He says in the most shittiest British accent I've ever heard._

"_I was turn into a werewolf." I stated bluntly I figured with August it was the best approach he hated it when people sugar-coated stuff._

"_Asshole." August mutters clearly not believing me._

"_Prove it." He said looking at me dead in the eye. "Prove it to me turn into a giant fur ball." I shrugged._

"_Gotta extra pair of basketball shorts?" He rolls his eyes and nods. I then phase into a wolf._

"_Shit dude." August says staring at me wide eyed. Then he says-_

"_Bite me Fucker."_

_End of Flashback_

I didn't bite him til I changed Kyra and he was sure as hell happy about it. I heard talking in another room but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the La Push Pack walked in. I smirk up at all of them the lousy pieces of shit, use our weakness to chain us up why don't they fight me like the men they claimed to be. The man named Sam walked up to me.

"Why did you try to kill her." He said. I grin, her blood pooling out of her head it smelled so good. I was getting my answers first before he got his.

"Where's Kyra?" I growled.

"She's with Embry safe and sound now as I was saying why did you try to kill her." He said taking out a silver knife. So they would torture me huh?

"I'm use to pain Samuel Uley and if you kill me then I'll be as happy as I was before I was changed." The guys looked at each other the guy named Paul grabbed the knife from Sam and put it by my face.

"Why her?" he said shaking. I smirk at him.

"Why is the grass green?" I asked earning the knife cutting through my cheek. I wince in pain my cheek burned but didn't sizzle the silver wasn't on me long enough.

"Why?" he asked brokenly. I smirked at him, you know how they say it's wrong to kick a man while he's down yea well that's _not_ my motto.

"I tried to kill her because when her head started pooling blood on my hand I knew all I wanted to do was suck every little ounce of blood she had in her system then if I felt like sharing I'd rip her apart limb by limb and share it to the pack until there was nothing left and for the bones let's just say whatever animal found her bones can have them." Paul had water forming at the rims of his eyes. He ran out the room. I heard his howl of pain and grinned with pleasure. I stare at the guys who had horrified expressions on their faces.

"Is that all you wanted from me?" I ask. They all run out to comfort Paul. I call for Kyra, checking if she was in the house.

"Kyra!" I hear little feet run down the stairs. My little jail breaker.

"Yea- oh god Keane what happened?" she says looking at the four of us.

"Where's Embry?" I ask.

"Left with the others so they can find Paul." I laugh.

Kyra runs in the kitchen and comes back with cooking mittens on. She unties me, Gabe, Lance and Niles.

"How can we carry all of them?" Kyra asks looking at the guys. I hug her.

"I'm gonna phase and you're going to put them on my back." She nods I run outside and phase shredding my clothes note to self steal some shorts later. Kyra piles the guys on my back then jumps on too. I run to the Canadian border and howl in victory. I hear another angry howl, I laugh as I pass the border.

**Like it? Hate it? Please Please Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight! Sorry it took so long to update just got a little writers block, Here's your new chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

Jackie's POV

Its been two weeks since I found out what Paul was and I felt hollow, My chest would burn and according to Caden I scream his name (Paul) at night and I believed it! I walk downstairs to see my dad leaving for work.

"I'm heading out Jacks where's Cay?"

"Tori's place." dad nods then leaves. I walk around the house there was nothing to do. Why was I acting like this? For a guy? I dated many guys before but I never acted so weak when I broke up with them. I call Caden out of pure boredom.

"Hey." Caden says.

"Um hey Cay." I say lost for words.

"Did ya want something?" He said annoyed.

"Um can I speak to Tori?"

"Not with her. I dumped her ass cuz it hurts being with her for some reason." I nod my head.

"Um if ya don't mind I'd like to clear my head alone." Caden hanged up the phone. Clear my head, sounds like a good idea. I put on my boots, grab my phone and start jogging. It was still pretty early and morning dew was still on the ground. I kept running letting the wind and rain whip through my face. _Snap!_ I stop.

"Paul?" I say looking into the forest.

_Help_

A voice croaks. I run in the forest looking around frantically.

"Hello?"

_Over here_

The voice whispers I scream. It was a guy about Caden's age on the ground with a silver knife stuck in his arm. His hazel eyes look up at me.

"She came out of nowhere..." He whispers. I hear a sizzling sound in my ear, I look at the knife and see it's burning the skin around it.

"You should see a doctor!" I say grabbing his cold arm, he felt like a corpse.

"Just take the knife out." I pull the knife out of his arm and he takes a huge gulp of air.

"Are you like _him_?" I whisper looking at him rubbing his arm til only a silver mark shown. He spits out a silver liquid and stares at me.

"Like who?" He whispers looking around the area.

"Like Paul like a killer?" I whisper backing away. I hear another snap and the guy looks in the direction. In an all too fast moment I'm thrown over his shoulder while the forest flew by.

"Let me go!" I scream pounding on his back. I notice we were by the cliffs and not stopping. I look over my shoulder and see him running towards the edge of the cliff.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I scream. He jumps off the cliff while I scream. We hit the dark waters and he lets go.

"What the fuck!" I yell punching his chest once I resurfaced. My hand started to sting.

"You saved me." He smiles stupidly down at me.

"What are you?" He rolls his eyes.

"Always the same questions." he murmers putting a curl behind my ear giving excess to my neck, then he licks me. We hear a growl above us. I look and see my silver wolf on the edge of the cliffs.

"I'll tell you everything _he _couldn't." They both growl. The man grabs me and pulls me under the water and starts swimming under. It felt like hours til we resurfaced but it was only a few minutes.

"You ready to knows the truth to all those unanswered questions?" He asks me pulling me out of the water.

"Who are you? Where are we? What are you? Are you going to kill me?" I ask in a rush.

"Lance, Seattle, I'm a werewolf and its not my decision whether you live or die." He says walking me to an abandone warehouse.

"I'm back!" Lance yells. Four people jump off of wooden beams.

"Gabe?" I say looking at one of my best friends.

"Hey Jackie how've ya been?" he says looking at anybody but me.

"Why is _she_ here?"the oldest guy sneered out. He was the same guy who Paul fought. I instinctively take a step back.

"Well she saved me from dying a silvery death and yea thanks for the help by the way Keane." Lance says sarcastically. Keane growls then steps closer to Lance.

"Maybe I wanted you dead." The little girl sighs shaking her head.

"So you let a vamp try to do your dirty work, take me on yourself oh high and mighty alpha!" Lance snaps shaking.

"Wait let me get some popcorn first and any bets on the table? I got 30 bucks on Lance." One laughs.

"40 says Keane kills him." Gabe said picking up a rat. Keane and Lance start circling eachother growling. I look and Gabe he starts skinning the rat eating certain parts. I hear a scream behind me I turn around and scream, Lance was headless on the ground.

"Did you have to kill him Keane?" the girl whispers.

"Yup i'm not taking your guys shit anymore." the boy growls and gives Gabe $30.

"Told ya Niles." Gabe grins finishing off the rat.

"Can someone please take me home?" I say.

"You don't want answers?" Gabe say grinning. I nod and sit on the dirt floor.

"Well?" Niles says.

"Um I want to know what the hell happened that day when I saw Paul phase." Gabe nods.

"Well you see we were in the tree scouting for people to quench our thrist and well your blood is so fresh and sweet smelling that Keane lost control and tried to drain you." Gabe's eyes grew bright yellow then back to brown like he wanted to drain me now.

"And when Paul came and tried to save you hell we went blood thristy sorry." Gabe said. I nod. It was weird I was scared Paul would hurt me but I wasn't scared that my friend kills people for blood? I needed therapy...

"Why do I feel so helpless without him?" Gabe shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Keane we have to go she could find us soon." the girl whispers.

"Who?" I ask.

"Vanessa." the girl growled. "She is going to kill all of us for revenge because Keane killed her lover so we have to go, she already killed one of us and its not gonna happen again." the girl says yellow eyes glaring through the window. She starts to shake. She turns into a brown wolf then jumps out the window shattering it.

"She hasn't been the same since she saw Embry." Keane growls aslo turning into a big black wolf following the she-wolf.

"Niles and I will take ya home." Niles nods in agreement. Niles, Gabe and I walk to Niles' Mercedes and drive me home.

"Who ya steal this ride from Niles?" Gabe smirks.

"Some old guy, he tasted pretty good."

"Why doesn't anybody help you with your Vanessa problem?" I ask.

"Because we're guys girl we don't ask for help." Niles laughs.

"Plus with all the shit we do who would help us?" Gabe asks. I shrug.

"We here now get yo pretty looking ass outta here before I kick you out." I flick Niles off and walk inside.

Caden's POV:

Every kiss, every touch a stinging pain went through my chest.

"Stop!" I yell at Tori who was kissing my neck sending sharp pain up my body.

"You don't like it?" Tori asks batting her eyelashes at me.

"No just get the fuck off!" i say shoving her off. Ok that was harsh but god the pain hurt like hell.

"Cay what the fuck ever since that night I gave you that claw you've been acting weird." Tori says throwing her hand up in the air.

"This isn't working out Tori." I say walking out her house. I walk towards first beach rain spattering everywhere and clouds looming over the sun that doesn't seem to ever make an appearance. I sit on the beach watching the waves go back and forth in a repeated pattern. My phone starts ringing Fuck you by Cee Lo Green- Jackie's ringtone. I ingore the ringing until the damn song got stuck in my head, I answer the phone.

"Hey."

"Um hey Cay." Jackie says.

"Did ya want something?" I say annoyed with her.

"Um can I speak to Tori?"

"Not with her dumped her ass cuz it hurts to be with her for some reason." I mutter.

"Um if ya don't mind I'd like to clear my head alone." I hung up the phone.

"So I guess you wouldn't wanna see me then huh?" An angelic voice spoke, she sat down next to me.

"Always happy to see you Leah." Leah smiles sweetly at me. It's like I felt whole with her.

"Really because you never called..." she says trailing off a frown returning to her beautiful face.

"Had a girlfriend and you look prettier when you smile." I say looking at the waves again.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Just thinkin bout things."

"Do you want me to leave?" Leah says getting up.

"Never." I say already feeling hollow. Leah's smile grew so large I thought It would break her face. She sat down and leaned on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"I love this." She whispers in my neck.

"Me too." I whisper back.

**Like it? Hate it? Plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry haven't updated in a while just started getting ready for my new school and you know how that goes… I don't own twilight obviously. Chapter 13 YAY! Enjoy! **

Chapter 13:

Paul's POV:

_I looked everywhere Jared I don't know where he took her-__**I cry**_

_Paul don't worry we'll find her, she'll probably be at school tomorrow-__**Jared**_

_I fucking hate this!_

_Hate what? That she doesn't want you or that Lance got her or imprinting in general?-__**Jared**_

_It all! I hate that she hates me, I hate that I couldn't protect her and I hate that I love her!_

_I was fuming; there was no way I would be able to phase back at the end of my shift._

_Paul come on it can't get any worse right?-__**Jared**_

_I lay on the ground motionless whining like someone stole my lollipop. I could tell Jared felt my pain because I saw him flinch._

_What if it was Kim Jared what would you do?_

_I hear Jared whine but I get no answer._

I phase out to be alone it wasn't fair for him to feel my pain. Sam will probably kill me for leaving when I had patrol but I didn't care, the heartache was killing me! I wish I would feel numb but the damned imprint didn't want that it wanted me to suffer.

***The Next Day***

My classes all day ended up with me not paying attention and Jared voicing his concerns which I ignored. The bell rang for lunch and Jared, Embry and I all walk to lunch (we all had the same class before) Jarred walks in line to get food while me and Embry sat at our table. I think the only one more miserable than me right now was Embry, he hasn't seen Kyra since she helped her pack escape and he was a wreck.

"I hate not seeing her." Embry whines while the rest of the pack sits down.

"Em don't worry bout it you'll probably see her later." Jacob says.

"Easy for you to say Renesmee is head over heels for you and you see her every day!" Embry said shaking. Oh great this should end badly.

"Embry calm down _now_." Jacob alpha ordered him. Embry stopped shaking but glared at Jacob. Gabe comes over and sits next to Embry.

"We need your guy's help." He says staring at all of us.

"A vamp is armed with silver bullets and is hunting us down for revenge because Keane killed her lover and we think she has a recruit who is also armed and if we don't get help we'll all die Keane and Kyra probably an agonizing death." Gabe says glancing at Embry when he said Kyra probably waiting for a reaction, we'll he fucking got one.

"We got to help her I'm not gonna sit here and wait for her to get hurt by some damn leech!" he screams, people stare at him while he walks out.

"So will you guys help?" Gabe asks looking questionably at us. Jacob then speaks up.

"Embry's imprint is in danger we have to help." Gabe grins ear to ear.

"Cool." Then he gets up and leaves. I look at the clock few more hours left in this hell hole. I see the guys grinning at me and before I could ask what and angelic voice spoke.

"Paul can I see you alone?" Jackie asks. I look at her and nod. Jackie pulls me away from the guys and into the hallway.

"Paul"

"Jackie I'm so sorry you found out like that, I'm sorry I didn't explain anything to you, I'm sor-" Jackie crashed her lips on mine cutting off my sentence. All I could think is- Am I dreaming? I moved my lips with her not caring if this was a dream or not. I started biting on her bottom lip begging her for permission which she granted while pulling at my hair. Damn I missed her so much. We broke apart for air.

"Paul I don't care what you are anymore I love you too much to leave you ever again." She says hugging me.

"I love you too Jackie." I whisper in her ear.

Jackie's POV:

"I love you too Jackie." I felt whole, complete with him. I couldn't believe I ever broke up with him. The bell rings for next period. I sigh sadly I didn't want to ever leave his embrace.

"We're gonna be late." He whispers slowly unwrapping his arms from my waist. I sigh sadly locking my arms around him in a vice-grip.

"You'll come by tonight right?" I ask hopefully. He nods, and then walks me to gym.

"You know you're gonna be late to class." I scold.

"I have patrol babe." He says pecking me on the cheek.

"Be safe." I literally just got him back and I didn't want a vamp taking him away so soon or ever for that matter. Paul was mine and i wasnt giving him up for nothing.

"Always am." I walk in the locker room and find Tori.

"I'm happy for you girl." She says.

"Me too." I say happily. We walk out and see Gabe standing next to the Coach with a schedule. He walks up to us.

"Gabe why are you here?" Tori asks looking at him up and down appraisingly. I had to admit being a werewolf was treating Gabe well.

"Schedule changes no biggie." He says shrugging. Queen bitch and her groupies then walk over to Gabe, they are like vultures!

"Hey Gabriel." Leslie says trying to flirt. Gabe cringes at his full name. He never liked his name because it was after his dad.

"Lez." He says in a bored tone. Leslie's hand trails over his biceps.

"What are you doin with them when you could have so much more _fun_ with me?" She purrs her groupies just stare at Gabe longingly. He grinds his teeth together.

"They are friends with my girlfriend." He says sharply. Leslie scowls at the word girlfriend then says-

"We'll tell call me when you want a real woman." She says slipping a piece of paper in his back pocket; she then grabbed his ass then left.

"Bitch!" Tori yells. Gabe rolls his eyes.

"So who's your girlfriend?" I say putting lots of emphasis on the word girlfriend.

"Don't have one." He says. Lying was better than Leslie trying to jump him I guess. All throughout gym Leslie was trying to flirt with Gabe while the guys were glaring at him. I just couldn't wait to go home and wait for Paul…

Caden's POV:

I went straight home after lunch. I didn't have any required classes so I just left. I drove home and saw my dad's car in the driveway. I jumped out the car and walked through the door.

"Yo dad." I walk in the kitchen and see my dad and some pale chick making out.

"Get a room!" I say shielding my eyes childishly.

"Get ya own damn house." He says, I look at the girl next to him and a lump formed in my throat it was the same chick from the gas station.

"Hello Caden your dad told me lots about you." She smiles sweetly at me but it didnt reach her eyes.

"Oh really?" I say staring back at dad and her.

"Cay this Vanessa, Vanessa you know Cay." Dad introduced us. She smiles evilly towards me. I edge for the door.

"Caden could you come with me for a few minutes I need your help?" She asks her voice like wind chimes.

"Of course he'll help." I was about to object but dad gave we the you-better-do-what-I-say look. Vanessa grabs my arm and pulls me into the living room her hand was cold and hard. She stares me right in the eye.

"Caden you will kill Gabe and Niles for me and capture Kyra for me no questions asked." Her eyes were memorizing I couldn't look away and I wanted to please my master.

"Yes I will kill Gabe and Niles and capture Kyra for you." I say almost robotically.

"I will not fail you my master." Vanessa grins then hands me a pistol and a silver chain.

"Good." She whispers. She walks back to my dad kisses him good-bye then leaves right when Jackie comes through the door.

"Dad I am going to go for a hike I might crash at Leah's later so don't wait up." I walk out the door and into the forest. It was like I couldn't control what I was doing or saying. There was movement to my right I whip around gun aimed and ready to shoot. A little girl and guy come out.

"We wouldn't hurt you so put the gun down." The girl says walking over to me with the guy trailing behind.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Kyra and this is Keane." All that registered in my mind was Kyra, capture, bring to master.

"Oh, Kyra do you mind if you bring me back to town, I'm lost?" I lie smoothly.

"Ok, Keane you should go find the others in case _she_ attacks." Keane nods then runs in the opposite direction.

"Follow me." I follow Kyra for a few minutes then pistol whip her in the back of the head, she falls limply to the ground.

"Sleep tight." I say throwing her over my shoulder. I walk around town with Kyra giving people excuses to why she's on my back. I search through my phone and see Vanessa's number; I guess she put it in there when I wasn't looking.

"Did you kill one of them?" she hisses.

"No my master but I do have Kyra."

**Love it? Hate it? Again sorry for the wait! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight sadly :(**

**Chapter 14:**

August's POV (SUPRIZE!):

This place smells like death, No this place _was_ chains held me by my wrists and neck making a poping sound against my skin. The place smelled like shit, I look down at the dirt floor and see a rat scurry away in its hidey hole.I haven't been outside in weeks and the moon was calling to me, it was a full moon tonight which meant more pain. No moonlight got in, every full moon my body would snap out of place begging for transformation hours through the night. I heard light footsteps on the ground, Vanessa was back and I immediately look down at my knees.

"Still going to be difficult I see." She mutters.

"I rather be dead then be your bitch." I knew about her power, Keane told me about her awhile back while we were in Mexico.

"There's a reason I kept you alive August, I could've killed you with those silver knives but I didn't because you are of use to me. Keane would never try to hurt somebody as close to him as you and Kyra are." She said trying to push my chin up and look at her.

"And you expect me to be thankful." I growl. Vanessa laughs, it sounded like nails over a chalkboard. I could hear a buzzing noise in Vanessa's pocket her phone.

"Did you kill one of them?" My eyes snapped up, killed one of them? All their faces flashed through my head Gabe, Niles, Lance and little Kyra they couldn't be dead could they? Then I hear a guy on the other line-

_No my master but I do have Kyra._

"NO!" I yell pulling against the chains, silver burning my skin.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vanessa grins evilly.

"Oh so now you want to cooperate." She smirks they my eyes met her cold black ones.

"August..." Her eyes swirled from red to black in the most hypnotizing way. I wanted to please, to be praised, I wanted my master happy.

"Yes master?" I question.

"You will obey me and if you see Keane's pack I want you to rip them piece by piece.

"I will not fail you." I hear heavy footsteps come down the cemented stairs. I see a kid and Kyra kicking and flailing her arms. All I see in red, red with rage. I phase out of pure rage and charge at the little girl but am yanked back by the silver chain. Wow did I just try to attack Kyra?

"AUGUST!" She yells happily but also worried. I pace back and forth waiting for her to come closer so I could tear off a few limbs.

"What did you do to him?" Kyra cries I growl at her how dare she talk to my master like that! My master snaps a silver lock on one of the girl's wrist then the other,then her neck.

"Kyra, I just gave him a push in the right direction and besides _you're _the one who left _him to die._" Kyra flinches and tears stream down her it wasn't her fault but it was like I had no control over my body and I again growl at Kyra.

"I couldn't help him I thought he was going to die he t-told me to g-go." She Kyra don't cry...

"But _I_ didn't kill him _I_ saved him Kyra and here is your pack treating me like the bad guy." Kyra looks at me.

"I'm sorry August." She whispers I jump trying to grab her but the silver chain pulls me back again. I hear her skin sizzle and she cries in felt the moon calling to her.

"Caden I have more weaponry upstairs come with me." Caden nods then follows our master up the stairs. Kyra looks at me and I growl and try to take another swipe at her and catch her by her ankle. Kyra screams in pain and flinches back. My master wants Keane's pack dead Kyra is part of Keane's pack so she must die even if it pains me to do it.

Paul's POV:

_How long are we going to be out here Leah?_

_Until we find Caden!_

I shake my head Caden hasn't called Leah in a few days now and she had us looking everywhere. I asked Jackie if she knew where he was but she told me that he was with Leah which he obviously was not.

_Leah let's just look for him tomorrow-__**Jared**_

_Fine leave then I'll look for him myself_

_Oh screw this shit Leah quit being a fucking bitch and let's go back to Sam's!_

_Not until I find Caden-__**she growls**_

I growl then phase out and head to Sam's. We all got there minus Leah and find Gabe, Niles and Keane standing in the kitchen.

"She's gone." Keane mutters over and over again.

"He's been like this ever since they got here." Emily says.

"Who's gone?" Embry asks. Keane looks at Embry then whispers-

"Kyra." Embry starts shaking and walks out and phases.

"He was lost, he was human and she said she would come back but she never did." He says shaking his head. Niles starts pacing back and forth shaking like he was hopped up on some sugar.

"The moon..." Niles whispers. "It's calling for us." Sam looks at the three of them.

"You said a guy took Kyra do you know him? Can you descride him?"

"If I knew the fucker don't you think he'd be in my teeth by now?" he said glaring at then busted through the door.

"I can't find him." she growls. Sam ignores her then looks at Keane.

"Looks just like every other Quileute."

"Keane..." Gabe says shaking. His eyes were glowing yellow and his teeth were becoming razor sharp same as Niles.

"Emily is starting to look like a four course meal..."Sam growls and grabs Emily.

"Shit!" Keane says then I heard bones snap.

"Get out!" Keane's eyes glowing yellow were frantic. The guys run out the door and the dumbasses run towards town.

"Dammit!" We phase and start chasing them. Stupid werewolves...

Gabe's POV:

The moon was beautiful tonight shinning so brightly in the night sky. All of us were somewhere hidden in town. I see Jared looking around in human form, I could hear his heart beat rapidly, he was nervous.I see a really hot girl walk by and I lick my lips. Her blood smelt so pure not tainted by alcohol or drugs. I slowly walk closer to her hidden by the shadows. On my right side I see Jared on red alert watching the young girl-my prey.

"Miss?" He says the girl turns around and I hear her heart beat rapidly with excitement.

"You know it's not safe to be walking alone in the dark right?" The girl glares at him.

"You're all alone in the dark too boy so don't tell me what's safe and what's not!" She snaps. I could picture her in my jaws, her blood quenching my thrist sacrificing herself to the moon. Jared shrugs his shoulders.

"Just go home where your safe that's all." He says looking around probably for one of us.

"Well I really didn't need your input and my house is just a block away." she says. Jared nods then leaves the girl. Killing this girl probably won't help us with our alliance but when the moon calls we must answer.I followed the girl a few blocks luckily for me she lied to Jared about where she lived. She dropped her bag and then I come out of the shadows and growl and girl turns around and screams. She leaves her bag and starts running I catch up to her easily and grab her by her legs.

"Please d-don't k-kill me." She cries. I then hear a _click _and snap my head around to see Caden with a colt aimed right at my head.

"Sup Gabe? Now I don't want to kill you afterall you are my sis's best friend so I suggest you come with me peacefully." He said. I hear the girl thank god that Caden showed up. I growl and start to circle Caden.

"Run!" the girl shouts at Caden, he looks at her and I take the opportunity to snap the gun in half and start chasing after the girl. I bark out a laugh when I she her trying to hop a fence in those 8 inch heels I lunged for her neck and snapped it to the side. Her blood tasted amazing and I felt the moon's calls get fainter the sun would rise soon I leave the girl in the alley and start to look for more sacrifices for the moon.

Kyra"s POV:

I scream in pure agony when again my bones snap in a different position. I see August panting his yellow eyes glaring at me as he howls in pain.

"WHY!" I cry towards were the ceiling was covering the moon's light. I see August yanking on his chains almost pulling them out of the wall. He growls at me and yanks on the chains.

"I didn't mean to leave you." I whisper when I hear his bones snap. _Kyraaaaaa_ the moon calls, _Why aren't you out here child? _August shakes his head the moon was calling him too. _Don't you want to feel powerful, give me my sacrifices? _The moon asks. I scream as the silver burns through my flesh. It seems like pain is my best friend today. August whimpers while his paws cover his head. I see Vanessa walk down the steps.

"The moon is really bright tonight huh guys?" she laughes. "Not that you would know."

"Once I get out of these chains I'm going to kill you!" I yell.

"Promise?" She smirked. I growl and try to grab her but fail miserably.

"I just wish Caden would hurry up and kill the rest but then again you don't send a human to do a vampire's job."

"You're pathetic you know that you send an innocent human to kill us off then complain that it's taking to long when you can't even kill one of us!"

"I could kil all of you with the flip of my wrist dog."

"Then why don't you?" I challenge.

"Because if they come and get you it will be easier to get to Keane and I was hoping he trade his life for yours but then again I could always send August, isn't that right August?" She says in a baby tone. August wags his tail then whines in pain.

"But then again I could always send him instead of Caden..." She mutters then smirks. She dials a number on her phone.

"Caden come back here now!" I hear footsteps and Caden appears at the end of the steps.

"Master?" He questions.

"It seems that you've become of no use to me." She walks towards Caden and her fingers trail down his cheek.

"It's ashame too I thought you had more potential." She then grabs his neck and bites him. He drops to the floor and screams in agony, I look at the boy with pity he will become a vampire in three days.

"You'd probably be better off a vampire anyway." I growl at Vanessa while Caden screams.

"Now August guess what I have in store for you." She says. She looks into his eyes and his yellow eyes glaze over.

"I want you to kill Gabe and Niles and bring back Keane UNharmed ok?" August nods and I see the determination in his eyes.

"He won't listen to you." I say. She laughs.

"My power is way stronger then his free will child."

"What do you mean?" What's her power?

"I can control then physically, they may not want to do what I say but they can't help but listen almost like an alpha command only I'm not an alpha and of course there's the problem with them having to look me in the eye but that's not really hard what with my unnatural beauty." I snort yea your one sparkly ass beauty I think sarcastically.

"So are you ready August?" August nods his head and stares at the now open wooden door. Caden fell silent now either he died or the burning was becoming controllable. Vanessa unhooks the chains and August runs for the door. Then I hear a howl.

**Lke it? Hate it? Please Revview!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to update but here's a new chapter! I do not own twilight. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15:

**Niles' POV:**

My eyes flutter open and I see the sun surprisingly out. I sit up only to lie back down from dizziness. I look around and take in my surroundings; I was in a meadow with wild flowers all over. I look to my right and scream, I see a girl drained of blood dead draped over me and another one on my chest and feet.

"Holy full moon…" I mutter. I get up and call for the others.

"Gabe...Keane? Guys where you at this ain't cool…." I get no response. I roll my eyes what happened to the no brother left behind program? I hear a growl and whip around to see someone I never thought I'd see again.

"August, you're alive?" he growls with a smirk. But I don't flinch back I mean this is August were talking about. He looks at my victims and barks a wolfy laugh.

"I'm glad you're here man, it's been crazy with Kyra lost and with everybody thinking you died." August's golden eyes just stared at me.

"Um and I'm kinda lost because of the full moon thing." I say feeling stupid, was this even August I felt like I was talking to a wall. I rub the back of my neck and see August change back. Wait it wasn't possible to phase back til tomorrow.

"Niles I'm surprised you weren't the first one to die." August says looking at me.

"But then again Caden is just a human not very helpful." He laughs darkly.

"Leah and the pack are looking for a Caden…" I mutter.

"To bad you won't find him." He says looking up.

"Why?" I say circling him, I might not be the smartest person ever but something didn't seem right here.

"Because he's dead or he'll live forever." I growl.

"Vanessa!" August laughs fangs out and starts circling me now.

"I'm surprise you actually pieced that together but sadly yes and guess what?" He says with mischief behind his unusually dark eyes.

"What?" I say guarded.

"I work for her." And then August pounced.

**Caden's POV:**

Fire was coursing through my body; I couldn't focus on anything but the horrible pain. I scream in agony and then it all stopped. I peek open one of my eyes then the other. Everything was so clear and not all fuzzy and I could smell everything even this disgusting scent I follow it with my nose and see a terrified girl in chains shaking violently. Where was I all I could remember was talking to my dad's new girlfriend then nothing, I was coming up blank.

"You stay away." the girl says, I could sense an animal presence in her that I couldn't place.

"What happened?" I ask the little girl.

"You don't remember?" the girl says, I shake my head no. Where was I and why did I have these heightened senses?

"You are a vampire." I burst out laughing then stopped it sounded like wind chimes.

"What the hell?" the realized my voice was more velvety than usual too.

"A vampire?" I say looking at the girl. She nods her head as confirmation.

"Do you want to kill Keane still?" the girl whispers so low I thought it would be impossible to hear but I heard her loud and clear.

"Who's Keane?" I say not remembering a Keane come up in any conversation. The girl sighs in relief.

"Do you know a Vanessa?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say beyond frustrated.

"Yay!" the girl yells in glee. I block my ears and try to block her out.

"You could help us!" the girl says happily.

"Ok…" I say looking at the girl confused.

"So what do you want me to do?" the girl looks at me like I'm the biggest dumbass she's ever seen.

"Get me out of these?" she says yanking on the chains.

"I can't there bolted to the wall." I say.

"Hello you're a vampire!" the girl says. Oh yea… I yank the chains out of the wall then break them off her hands and see burn marks.

"What happened?" I say looking at her hands. She rolls her eyes.

"Hello silver?" I look at her stupidly weren't most chains made out of silver?

"I'm a werewolf." The girl says. I laugh.

"Ha-ha you can't even touch silver forks!" I say laughing, the girl growls.

"Well at least my ass doesn't sparkle in the sunlight!" she says smiling sweetly.

"My ass does what?" I ask.

"You'll see." She walks slowly up the stairs and slowly opens the wooden door.

"Vanessa could be close do you smell or hear her, I'm weak from lack of moonlight." I hear and smell nothing but us so I tell her the ghost is clear. We walk into a living room with the windows blacked out.

"I feel like I'm in a Halo game." The house looked run down. The girl giggles.

"It kinda does, August and Keane always played that game." The little girl says. Then she curses.

"The sun's out."

"Would I burn?" I ask thinking about vampire myths. The wolf girl laughs.

"No you sparkle like I said earlier." I cringe.

"That's so un….manly." I say with disgust what would Leah think of my sparkly self.

"Shit Leah and Jackie are going to kill me." I groan.

"Keane will probably murder me to so I'll meet you in hell." I laugh.

"So what do we do?" Wolfy looked around and came back with a black hoodie.

"Here wear it; it will cover up your sparkles." I put on with the hood up.

"I wonder where the chick is." I say referring to this Vanessa. The girl shrugs and walks out of the house with me following her. I notice my hands start to sparkle so I shove them in the pockets.

"Man I'm so glad you're not thirsty."

"Wait I have to drink blood?" I say disgusted.

"Hey it's better than straight up killing somebody for the moon." I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess we do have it bad Kyra." The girl looks at me weird.

"I never told you my name." I point at her dog tag.

"Your dog tag." She laughs.

"It's a joke." I nod my head. We walk for a while through the forest.

"I think we're lost." I say looking at Kyra.

"I think so too."

**Jackie's POV:**

"Leah oh my god leave me the fuck alone!" I yell at her. She starts to shake but I don't care anymore and I see Paul always shake and I never once got hurt.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT BE WORRIED ABOUT WHERE YOUR OWN BROTHER!" I block my ears with my hands Paul just had to leave me with Leah to go on patrol.

"Because Leah I got better things to do with my life then sit here and wonder about the 'what ifs' okay?" Leah growls and sits down on the couch.

"Good dog." Leah growls menacingly at me and I roll my eyes. It's been about a week since I fully accepted Paul being a wolf and everything was great and I wasn't really afraid of any of the pack members. Even though Paul said I should get away when one of them starts to shake I don't.

"I swear if you call me a dog one more time…"Leah mutters, I roll my eyes. She wouldn't do anything because I was Paul's imprint (he told me a few days ago which I accepted also) and I was her imprint's sister.

"When's Paul coming back?" I ask her since I didn't know his schedule.

"Where's your brother?" she snaps back. I yell in frustration.

"You know what I think Caden ran away to get away from you Leah because you're an annoying cold-hearted bitch!" I yell at her. I see Leah shake her heard and her eyes started to water.

"Leah…." I say feeling guilty now great I made Leah Clearwater cry.

"Fuck you." She said as she ran out of the house in tears, Paul then came through the door.

"Why was Leah crying." He asked curiously while pecking me on the lips.

"Well she was annoying me about Caden and I kinda said that the reason Caden ran away was to get away from her because she was a cold-hearted bitch." I say staring at my feet.

"Jackie…" Paul says frowning.

"I know it's bad and that Sam is probably going to kill me but-

"He won't touch you." Paul growls then pulls me closer to him. I pull away.

"But I'm going to apologize." I said running out the door. I go down by the beach to see if she was there and sure enough she was there playing with the stones.

"Leave me alone!" she growled out.

"Leah I'm sorry." Leah turns and glares at me.

"I don't care I hate you." She then puts her chin on her shoulders.

"Because of what just happened?" I say, I knew she didn't like me but I never thought she _hated _me. Leah laughs.

"No because you have it easy, you don't know what it feels like to imprint, you took Paul's heart and crushed it when you avoided him and now here you sit up on top while I'm down hated by fate." Leah says bitterly.

"I know what I did and I feel so for it and I will always feel horrible for what I did to him but Paul and I's relationship is really none of your business and I don't see why you could hate me for being afraid of a damn wolf!" I yell losing my patience with her. Leah stays quiet but then I hear her whisper.

"I'm lost without him." I sigh, Caden was really crushing Leah.

"Leah I'm sure Caden will be back soon and when he does you'll go back to your blissful life just like it was before he left."

"You really think so?" she whispers. I nod my head and walk back to Paul. He wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my hair.

"You okay?" Paul said I nod my head.

"And Leah?"

"She has some hope left." I say.

"I love you so much Jackie."

"I love you too Paul."

**Sooooo did you like it? Or did you hate it? Please Review it makes me happy and gives you more chapters (:**


End file.
